Restless Heart Syndrome
by violetstars1039
Summary: It's Sam's fifth high school in three years but John promises it's going to be Sam' s last one. A few months after school starts Sam meets Lexi. He could tell she was trouble the moment he laid eyes on her but it's the kind of trouble he's always wanted. Dean feels the same way about the new waitress at the diner. *prequel to under your skin and wayward son*
1. Chapter 1

**Restless Heart Syndrome**

**Chapter One**

"_I think they found another cure for broken hearts and feeling insecure. You'd be surprised what I endure. What makes you feel so self-assured? __I need to find a place to hide. You never know what could be waiting outside. The accidents that you could find, it's like some kind of suicide. So what ails you is what impales you. I feel like I've been crucified to be satisfied."_

**August 5, 1999**

Dean and Sam were sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching Raiders of the Lost Ark when John returned from his latest hunt. He was tired and dirty but before he could take a shower he needed to talk to his boys. The fight he had with Sam before he went on this last hunt had weighed on his mind since the moment he left. The more John thought about their argument, the more he came to realize maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. After all, if it wasn't working out nothing was stopping them from moving on. "Hey boys, shut that off. I need to talk to you."

Dean immediately shut the television off turning to give his father his full attention while Sam sulked and mumbled about it being the 'good part' of the movie. John shook his head and let his youngest son's comment slide since he was about to make him very happy. "You boys need to pack your things ASAP. We're leaving tonight. I've decided to move us to Ashland, Wisconsin so Sammy can finish his last two years of high school. With that being said, Dean you're going to have to stay behind on most of the hunts to take care of your brother. I also expect you to get a job, part time. You're not gonna be sitting on your ass while I'm hunting and Sammy's in school. And when I say job Dean, I mean a real job, no hustling or scams. If we're going to be staying in one place we don't need any unwanted attention from the locals or the cops. You got it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. I'm gonna get cleaned up. I expect you boys to be packed and ready to go by the time I get out of the shower."

**August 7, 1999**

Sam Winchester hated his life. He wasn't just being a petulant teenager. The fact was his life sucked. His father was what some would call a drifter. They moved from town to town every couple of months, sometimes every couple of weeks. It was never long enough to make any friends. He was always the new kid, always playing catch up in his school work. All Sam Winchester ever wanted was to be a normal kid. He wanted to stay in one place long enough to make some friends, be invited to parties or maybe even play soccer again.

He looked up at the apartment building that was supposed to be home for the next two years and sighed. His father had dropped him and Dean in Ashland, WI after finding them a run down two bedroom apartment. Even calling the apartment run down was stretching it. The kitchen and bathroom had the same appliances and fixtures since the 1950's at least.

They didn't even have a kitchen table or television. The only furniture in the place was a ratty couch, beat up coffee table and two double beds. It looked like him and Dean would be eating all their meals on the coffee table until they scrounged up a kitchen table. Sam would've over looked how depressing the apartment was if he had some privacy but the bedroom he was going to have to share with Dean was so small they barely had enough room to walk between the two double beds that were shoved in there.

Sam dropped his bag on the bed closest to the door and began to unpack his meager belongings. He looked at the dresser than to his brother. There was only one dresser pushed against the wall and one night stand between the beds. Sam turned to his brother asking how he wanted to divide up the drawers. Dean's eyes swept over to the dresser than to the night stand and shrugged. "I'll take the night stand and the bottom two drawers of the dresser. That'll leave you the top three drawers of the dresser if that's ok with you."

"Yeah, that'll work."

Sam walked over to the dresser and began filling the drawers neatly. He made sure every item was folded and put away carefully to ensure his clothes would not wrinkle. His approach was the exact opposite to his older brother's. Sam looked over his shoulder to watch Dean empty his bag of his clothes. He was just shoving his clothes into the drawers haphazardly. When he was finished, Dean flopped on his bed and raised his eyebrow at his younger brother, "What?"

"Don't you think you should've...ya know what, never mind. So, you're really gonna get a job?"

"Yup."

"Like a real on the books job under your real name?"

"Yeah, Sammy. I'll start looking tomorrow."

The next day Dean went down to the auto repair shop to see if they needed any help. After speaking to the owner for twenty minutes about classic cars, Dean had his first 'real' job on the books. He was starting on Monday and would be working three days a week; Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. He didn't mind the schedule. He liked the fact that he had weekends off but in a boring one horse town like this he didn't think it really mattered. His eyes swept along Main street as he sighed. There was a movie theater, a pizza shop, a Chinese restaurant, a five and dime, a bar and a diner. Leave it to his father to drop them off in bumfuck middle America.

Dean parked the Impala in front of the diner and rubbed his face. What the hell was he going to do here for two years while he baby sat his brother? He was going to die of boredom, that's what he was going to do. He tilted his head his lips pulled up into a smirk as he watched the local Barney Fife give out parking tickets. Maybe if he kicked up enough trouble his father would pack up and leave. Dean knew he couldn't do that to Sammy, his brother wanted this too much. So, for Sammy, Dean would suck it up and sit on the sidelines to watch out for him.

He got out of the car and headed into the diner to order dinner for him and Sammy. Dean smirked as every waitress in the joint turned to look at him as he made his way down the counter. He sat on the last stool snagging a menu before looking up at the waitress in front of him. He flipped through the menu even though he already knew what he was going to order. Dean put the menu back in it's holder, folded his hands and then leaned forward giving the girl in front of him his signature Dean Winchester smile saying, "What's good here, sweetheart?"

"Well, if you want something good, my shift's over in fifteen minutes."

Dean smiled even wider. Yeah, maybe this town wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**September 7, 1999**

Sam woke up an hour earlier than usual. He was nervous. His stomach was twisted and tied in knots, he barely got any sleep. Today was his first day of classes in a new high school which, unfortunately, he was more than used to. He wasn't happy about having to be the new kid once again. He hated that he was constantly the new kid. What was really making him nervous was the fact that this time he would be staying here permanently. This was a whole new pressure and Sam didn't like it one bit.

This was his fifth high school in three years, supposedly it was going to be his last. At least, that's what his dad promised him. Sam seriously doubted it. They never stayed in one place for too long and definitely not two years. Sam was at least thankful that he was starting on the first day of school and not in the middle of the semester but he wasn't about to go out of his way to make any friends.

He could hear his older brother puttering around in the kitchen, the smell of bacon filling the small apartment. Sam glanced at the alarm clock pulling a face. If he didn't get a move on he'd was going to be late. He groaned throwing the covers off of himself and headed towards the bathroom to shower.

Sam could tell the moment he stepped into the living room that Dean wasn't very happy about being left behind on a hunt. Dean was sitting on the tattered brown couch with his feet up on the coffee table. He had a cigarette in one hand and mug of coffee in the other. He looked up at Sam grunting that there was a plate of eggs and bacon for him on the kitchen counter. Sam nodded and headed into the kitchen, he didn't feel like arguing. He just wanted to get to school and get this day over with.

**Later that day**

Sam made his way back to their apartment trying not to get his hopes up. He didn't want to admit that he liked this school. He enjoyed his first day of classes. His teachers were engaging and his classmates didn't pester him about where he was from. Which, for Sam, was a huge relief. He always hated having to lie about his background. He came home to find Dean with his feet up on the coffee table a bong in one hand and a beer in another.

"Dad's gonna kill you, Dean."

"Dad's not here Sammy. I'm hungry. You hungry?"

"Yeah..."

"Pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese. You should probably go food shopping..."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean mumbled as he got off the couch grabbing his cell phone and the menu.

Sam dropped his book bag on the floor before he cleaned off the coffee table. He loved his brother but sometimes he couldn't believe they were even related. Dean had no ambition to do well in the real world; he never took anything seriously. It was all girls, cars, girls and hunting. Sam wished that Dean would for once take something seriously. Sam couldn't help the smirk that was pulling at the corners of his mouth as he listened to his brother place their order. He shook his head pulling out his school books while settling down in front of the coffee table.

About a half hour later Dean returned with their dinner. He pushed Sam's books off the coffee table to his little brother's protests. Dean smirked and ruffled his younger brother's hair, "Ah Sammy you're a gigantic nerd ya know that? It's time to eat anyways."

"You're a JERK."

"Bitch."

Dean sat on the floor across from Sammy and pulled half of the cartons to himself. He snatched up a pair of chopsticks ripping the package open with his teeth. Sam huffed and rolled his eyes, "Don't you have any couth Dean?"

"What the hell is that?"

"It means having good manners or refinement."

Dean looked up pulling a face, his chopsticks paused halfway to his mouth, "Nah, I ain't got none of that Samantha. So, how was school? Meet any hot chicks?"

"It was ok and no I didn't. What about you? How was work?"

"It was cool. I got to work on this 1951 Chevy pickup..."

Sam nodded and chewed his food slowly before asking, "You think dad's really gonna let us stay till I graduate?"

"I dunno but that's what he said Sammy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Good Times, Bad Times**

_Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters. This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son._

The first few months in Ashland flew by. Before the boys knew it, it was already November. November 2nd was always a hard day for the Winchesters and this year was no different. To everyone else around them it was a regular Tuesday. Sam still went about his morning routine getting ready for school while Dean sat on the couch in his mechanic blues. He was watching the morning news and nursing a cup of black coffee. He was hoping that his little brother would not bring up their mom today.

Dean didn't want to think or talk about what happened sixteen years ago. It wasn't because he didn't love his mother, he loved her more than he could ever put into words. It was more because, if he was being totally honest, that he loved her so much. He missed her every day. Dean could still hear her voice in his head, he remembered every detail about her. The sound of her laugh, the smell of her hair, the way she would hold him tight when he got scared. He tried so hard to hold onto the good memories he had of her, although, when he closed his eyes he always saw her on the ceiling burning. He only got a glimpse of it but it was enough to sear the image into his head.

Dean got up and dumped his coffee mug into the sink. He gripped the counter closing his eyes while telling himself to breathe. If he got through today than tomorrow he could go back to pretending he was fine. But he wasn't fine. He was pissed. His father had run off on another dead end lead knowing full well what today was. Instead of staying here with them, he had taken off in the middle of the night telling Dean he would be back in a week, maybe two. Of course, Dean didn't argue. He did what he always did. He said, 'Yes, Sir.', took the money his father handed him and locked the door behind his father's retreating back.

Dean pushed his anger deep down like every other emotion he didn't want to deal with and walked back into the bedroom he shared with his little brother. He had more important things to do like make sure Sammy was safe and happy. He leaned against the door frame watching his brother pack up his school books and cleared his throat, "C'mon get your ass in gear Sammy or you'll make us both late."

Sam had a hard time concentrating in his classes, by lunch, he decided to pack it in. He skipped his last four periods and headed to the garage where Dean now worked full time. He found his brother under an old Buick cursing up a storm. Sam kicked his brother's foot smirking, "What did this car do to you?"

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Sammy, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Dean rolled out from under the car, his cheek smeared with grease, and studied his brother closely, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Sam sighed as he kicked the ground with the toe of his boot, "I just couldn't deal today. You think you could um maybe knock off early?"

Dean stood up, grabbed a rag and attempted to rub the grease off his hands. He squinted up then nodded, "Yeah, I think I can. We don't have the part this heap of junk needs. Gimmie a minute, I'll meet you by the Impala."

Neither one talked during the short drive from the garage to their apartment. Dean didn't mind at all. He preferred the silence. Sam's presence next to him in the passenger seat was enough for Dean. He snuck a glance at his younger brother hoping he didn't have that mopey look on his face. Dean sighed. There was so much he wanted to say to his brother but the words were struck in his throat. Really, what could Dean say to Sam to make this day any better? Dean knew there was nothing, no words, that could make the heaviness they felt go away. He said nothing. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and drove them home.

Once they got back to the apartment they parked themselves on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and had a Star Wars marathon. The only conversation the brothers had was what they wanted on the pizza Dean was going to order for dinner. After a lot of arguing, they ended up ordering one with extra cheese and one pepperoni. They ate in front of the television in silence watching the final movie. Once the movie was over Dean turned to Sam and cleared his throat, "Sammy, you'll be ok if I go out?"

Sam looked at his older with big sad eyes. Dean felt guilty immediately but he needed some air. Sam sighed and shrugged, "Yeah, I should be getting to bed anyway."

"Ok. I won't be gone long."

**Pete and Elda's Diner**

Dean looked up at the diner and sighed. He didn't know why he was here. He really didn't want to be around people but the bar down the street was filled with his coworkers. He threw the Impala in park and made his way inside. He sat in his usual spot at the counter eying the pies. Dean was trying to decide between having a slice of sweet potato or apple when Meredith came over to take his order.

"What can I get you, Dean?"

He had every intention of saying a slice of sweet potato pie and coffee but when looked up at her he smirked, "What time do you get off?"

"My shift's over in ten minutes."

"Meet me by my car in ten then."

Dean's sitting on the hood of his car when Meredith comes out of the diner. He grins at her wolfishly as he slides off the car. He doesn't give her a chance to speak before his lips are crashing against hers. He pushes her up against the passenger side of the car sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. Dean moves his mouth slowly from her lips to her neck as he shoves a thigh between her legs causing Meredith to dig her nails into his back. He smirks and continues the assault on her neck until he has her panting. Dean pulls back licking his lips, "You up for round two, sweet heart?"

Meredith grabs Dean by his shirt tugging him closer to her, "Oh, you know I am." She opened the back door smirking up at him, "C'mon Winchester get your ass in here unless you wanna fuck in the parking lot."

**Two Hours Later **

Dean drove Meredith back to her place putting the Impala in park. She ran her hand up his leg rubbing slow circles into his inner thigh as she nipped at his ear. "You wanna come in for a drink?"

"Thanks but I should be getting back. Dad's outta town, Sammy's by himself..." He kissed Meredith goodnight nice and slow before pulling away, "Rain check, k? I'll call you."

Dean had thought sex would make him feel better, it usually did but not tonight. Not that the sex wasn't good, it was. He couldn't really explain it but there was still this...he was just completely miserable.

Since his first attempt at numbing the pain didn't work, Dean headed to the liquor store. He bought the biggest bottle of Jack they had and went out to Lake Superior. He sat on the hood of the Impala, Led Zeppelin's IV was drifting out of the car windows, bottle of Jack in his hands. Dean took a long pull off the bottle and settled himself against the windshield. He knew he should go home but he was determined to drown his pain away with the bottle of Jack he held tight.

**Thanksgiving 1999 **

Sam was looking forward to a quiet thanksgiving with his brother this year. Thanksgiving was one of his least favorite holidays partly because it always ended with their father drunk on some motel couch.

Since John called a few days ago saying he wouldn't make it home, Sam thought they'd be able to have a peaceful holiday for once. He scrubbed a hand through his shaggy hair as he made his way into the living room. Sam stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell on the man sitting on the couch. "Dad?"

"Hey, Sammy."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on a hunt."

"I was. Turned out to be a simple salt and burn."

"Oh." Sam shifted shuffled his feet not knowing what else to say to his father. His eyes swept around the apartment in search of his brother who was no where in sight, "Where's Dean?"

John turned to look at his youngest son and shrugged, "Said something about picking up some sort of Thanksgiving dinner he ordered at the supermarket."

"Oh."

"Sammy, c'mere." John stated patting the empty spot on the couch next to him, "How's school going?"

Sam perched on the edge of the couch shrugging slightly, "Fine, Sir. I should be getting straight A's this semester."

"That's real good, Sammy. What about your training? Have you and Dean been keeping up on that?"

"Yes, Sir. Every weekend we go to the gun range and we run every night after dinner..."

"Good. Any trouble since I've been gone?"

"No, Sir unless you count Dean taking out every waitress in the diner downtown as trouble."

John laughed and shook his head, "That's your brother for ya, always chasing skirt. What about you, Sammy? Any girlfriends?"

"Not really." Sam shifted uncomfortably on the couch before standing up. "I'm um going to make myself some breakfast."

**Later That Night**

Dean had come through on dinner. He had ordered a full Thanksgiving dinner from the supermarket which only needed to be heated up. It was the first time Sam could remember them having turkey for thanksgiving. Usually their father brought them a bucket of KFC and drank himself into a stupor. This year dinner consisted of turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, gravy, green bean casserole, rolls and pumpkin pie. Dean ate his food slowly making obscene happy noises which left Sam rather uncomfortable. Sam kicked his brother under the table pulling a face at him. Dean laughed tossing a biscuit at his little brother, "What?"

"You're disgusting."

"Whatever, bitch."

"Jerk."

John looked between his boys his brow creased, "Boys can you not argue for one night?"

Dean smiled sheepishly at his brother then glanced over at his father, "Sorry, Dad."

Sam looked down at his plate smiling. He had to admit this was the best Thanksgiving they had that he could remember. Even their dad seemed to be in a good mood. John hadn't even poured himself a single drink. In Sam's mind, that said a lot. Maybe there was hope for his family yet.

After dinner, the three of them squeezed onto the couch to watch the Cowboy game. Sam was squashed between his father and his older brother but he didn't care. He wanted this, them being a normal family, for so long he didn't want to ruin the moment. Sam knew by tomorrow every thing would change. John would find some lead on the thing that killed their mom or he'd find something else to kill. He would most likely be gone before Sam woke up and Dean would tell him dad was back on the road. Sam looked over at his brother and smiled. At least he knew Dean would be here tomorrow. He was the only reliable thing in Sam's life. He knew he would always be able to count on his older brother being there for him even when their father was not.


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.*

This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I started this fic for Masa. I hope you like it!

"_Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song. I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way. I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On, Gotta find the queen of all my dreams."_

After Thanksgiving, the winter flew by for Sam and Dean. John would come home from a hunt and maybe stay for a week or two. The boys really didn't mind since they had each other. They were enjoying being on their own for the most part. Otherwise, they wouldn't have been able to have impromptu snowball fights or ditch their training to take in a movie at the local theater.

Sam was really looking forward to Christmas this year. Something he hadn't done since he was about six years old. He was hoping it would be just him and Dean. He knew how horrible that would sound to other people but he didn't care. He liked it better when it was just him and Dean.

Two days before Christmas, John came home and told his sons to pack a bag. At first, Sam thought they were leaving for good until his father informed him he was taking them on a hunt. Both boys were disappointed. Dean had taken his week vacation so he could stay home with Sam during his winter break. They had no real plans, they were just going to spend their vacations at home vegging on the couch watching movies and playing video games. Dean hid his disappointment better than Sam did. Sam had no interest in hunting a Ragaru. In fact, Sam had no interest in hunting period.

**January 24, 2000**

Dean wasn't expecting much for his twenty first birthday. Hell, he wasn't expecting anything at all when he woke up that Monday morning. He got up like it was just another day and made his way to the kitchen to make coffee. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his father and Sammy in the kitchen. Dean quirked his eyebrow asking, "What's all this?"

John turned to his son smiling slightly, "You're brother insisted we make you breakfast."

Dean scratched the back of his head and mumbled, "You guys don't have to go to the trouble."

"Well, we already did." Sam said smirking at his brother, "So, go sit at the table and I'll bring you a plate. Oh and we got you a birthday cake for after dinner."

**Later that night**

Dean couldn't remember the last time his father got him a birthday cake. It was probably when he was four years old. Or maybe his mom made that birthday cake, he doesn't remember that either. Even when he turned sixteen his dad didn't get him a cake. He had just handed the keys of the Impala to him and said it was now his car. So sitting here in front of the store bought chocolate birthday cake that had 'Happy 21st Birthday Dean' written on it was weird. Even though it was weird, Dean was enjoying every minute of it. It wasn't very often that his father and brother could be in a room together without fighting. That alone made him think this had been his best birthday ever.

**March 4, 2000  
Pete and Elda'sDiner  
Ashland, WI**

Dean walked into Pete and Elda's Diner for breakfast like he did every Saturday morning after dropping Sammy off at the library. He tried every time to get his little brother to come eat with him but he would go on about school work and needing to use the computer for something or other. Then, Sam would tell him to pick him up at noon. Why Dean still bothered asking he had no idea. He made his way down the counter to his place on the last stool, eying the pies along the way. He was a regular there and it was some kind of unspoken rule that that spot was reserved for him, Dean Winchester. He had no idea that his world, his whole life was about to be turned upside down. Even though he knew the menu by heart he still grabbed one to see if anything jumped out at him.

"Coffee?"

Dean stared up at the waitress in front of him, coffee pot in hand, their eyes locking. He had never seen her before and was rendered speechless. He didn't say anything as he took in every detail. Licking his lips, he admired the curves of her body while imagining his hands tracing those curves. She had her light brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail that drew attention to her face and eyes. Her eyes were a deep green and she had a perfect full mouth that was now smiling at Dean while showing off the dimples she had in each cheek. At the moment he couldn't take his eyes off of her lips, he wanted to kiss her, which made him wonder if her lip gloss was cherry flavored.

"Um hello? Yes...no?"

"Uh? What?"

"Coffee?"

"Yeah."

Dean didn't take his eyes off her when she poured his coffee. She bit down on her bottom lip, blushing, as she leaned forward giving Dean a good view of her cleavage when she placed the cup of coffee in front of him. "Let me guess black?" He nodded, still not trusting that he had full control over his voice or brain. "Not much of a talker are you? That's cool. I like the strong silent type. Do you know what you want?"

Dean wanted to say, 'Yes. You, in the bathroom up against the wall or in the backseat of my car, which ever you prefer.' but instead he grabbed the menu turning his attention to her and said, "I'll take the breakfast special, side of bacon."

"Scrambled or runny?" She asked her head tilted as if she was studying him before tapping her pen against the order pad, "You look like a runny eggs guy to me."

"Scrambled."

"Really? Hmmm I must be loosing my touch."

"I'm full of surprises." He stated simply giving her his most adorable smile.

"Oh yeah? You don't say?" She smiled, her dimples on full display. And that's when Dean knew he was in like Flynn.

After his third coffee refill the new waitress placed his bill in front him letting her fingers brush the side of his hand. Dean leaned forward slightly reading her name tag, then looked at her smiling, "Thanks, Lexi. What time do you get off?"

She placed her elbows on the counter resting her chin in her hands, her eyes lit up mischievously, "Oh, sweetie, no self respecting waitress lets herself get picked up by a customer on the first try. What would the other waitresses think of me? Besides, I don't even know you're name."

"It's Dean."

"Try again, Dean. I work the breakfast shift every weekend."

**March 6, 2000**

Sam's junior year of high school had been uneventful for the most part. That is until the day of March 6th. Sam wasn't expecting anything to happen that day. In fact, it was just like every Monday he's ever had. It started with Dean waking him up and insisting Sam have more than a cup of coffee for breakfast. Then Dean dropped him off in front of the school telling him he'd pick him up at two o'clock and he better not keep him waiting. All these things flew out of Sam's mind the moment she walked into his homeroom.  
She stood next to the home room teacher, Mrs. Manzo, with the air of someone who had done this many times before. Sam recognized the look but it wasn't the same one Sam had every time he had to introduce himself at a new school. The look on her face was more reminiscent of his older brother's Dean. Her eyes swept the room landing on Sam with a mischievous grin on her lips. She spoke directly to him as she introduced herself, her green eyes drawing him in. When she was done she walked past him chewing on her bottom lip as she made her way to the empty seat at the back of the room. All Sam could think about for the rest of the morning was whether or not her lip gloss was cherry flavored.

"HEY, LEXI! LEXI WAIT UP!"

She looked over her shoulder giving Sam a small smile causing his heart to double time it. He attempted to play it cool as he approached her but the truth was Sam was feeling anything but cool. He always had problems talking to girls he liked. Dean was always telling him it all came down to confidence but Sam had no idea where his older brother got all his from. It was times like this when he wished he could borrow just a little bit of his brother's swagger.

"It's Sam, right?"

"Yeah. Um since we're in all the same classes and with you starting in the middle of the semester, I was um thinking I could help get you up to speed. If you want we could um go hang out in the library and you can copy my notes..."

"That's really sweet of you but I can't today. I have to get to work but rain check, ok?"

**Later that day**

Sam got in the impala slamming the door before slumping down into the seat and staring out the window.

"What's wrong with you Sammy?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah ok that's why you got that look on your face."

"Dean, how do you talk to girls?"

"This is about a girl, uh? Ok, it's easy. It's confidence Sammy. You just go up to her and ask her to a movie or for coffee or whatever it is that YOU do. No hemming and hawing."

**March 11, 2000  
Pete and Elda's Diner  
Ashland, WI**

Dean walked into Pete and Elda's Diner for breakfast like he did every Saturday morning since moving to Ashland but this morning he had a purpose. That purpose to get Lexi's number or to get her to meet him later that night. He made his way down the counter to the last stool, winking at Lexi along the way. He grabbed a menu biding his time until she came over to take his order.

"Hi Dean. Coffee?"

"Sure."

Lexi smiled at him and placed the cup of coffee in front of him. "Do you know what you want?"

Dean leaned forward his eyes lit up mischievously, "Yeah, you."

"Sorry, I didn't make myself clear." She smirked, "I meant what do you want on the menu."

"Oh, that. Yeah, I want the breakfast special, eggs over easy and a side of bacon."

"Coming right up." She smiled at him, her dimples on full display.

Dean smiled to himself as he watched her walk away enjoying the view as she swung her hips. Her jeans hugged her hips and ass making him wonder what kind of panties she had on. If things went the way he hoped, he would be getting the answer to that question tonight. Although, if he was going by the glimpse he got of her bra when she put his coffee in front of him, he'd say they were black lace to match her bra.

He lit a cigarette thinking about his plans for tonight. The plans were simple. He'd go pick up a couple of six packs and take Lexi out to the lake. Followed by getting laid in the back seat of the Impala. He knew he couldn't expect her to just hop back there with him. He figured, once they got to the lake he'd put on some Led Zeppelin and there would be some heavy petting and making out. Which would hopefully lead to him getting a fine piece of ass or his dick sucked. Either way he'd be going home a happy guy.

Lexi hung around talking and flirting with him a little more than she did at their first meeting. Dean took this to be a good sign. By the time she refilled his coffee for the third time, he decided it was time to make his move. He leaned forward catching her hand in his before she could walk away. He looked up at her giving her his most adorable smile and asked, "So, what time am I picking you up tonight?"

She raised her eyebrow, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "Well, aren't you cocky."

"Hey, you told me to try again. Plus, you've been flirting with me the whole time I've been here. Which makes me think you do want to go out with me."

"Or maybe I'm just angling for a really good tip."

Dean laughed and rubbed the palm of her hand with his thumb, "Hmmm, maybe. Seriously, Lexi, what time am I picking you up?"

"You don't give up do you?"

"Never."

Lexi pulled her hand out of his gently and tilted her head as she looked at Dean. She then placed his check on the counter, her fingers brushing against the side of his hand, "Sorry, not tonight. Maybe another time."

"So, you're playing hard to get, uh?"

She rested her elbows on the counter and leaned in close to Dean, "Always."

"Good thing I love a challenge." Dean smirked as he got up and grabbed his check, "See you around, Lex."

"It's Lexi."

Dean turned and raised his eyebrows mischievously, "I'm gonna call you, Lex."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dancing Days**

"_I said it's alright. You know it's alright. I guess it's all in my heart .You'll be my only, my one and only. Is that the way it should start?"_

**April 8, 2000**

Dean had been going to the diner religiously for the past month. He always made sure to sit in Lexi's section when she was working even if it meant giving up his spot at the counter. He was still trying to get her to go out with him but he wasn't asking her every time he saw her. He liked to keep her guessing. It kind of became a game they played.

She would come over to talk and flirt with him when her other costumers were taken care of and each time she would linger a little longer. They touched more. She no longer would just brush her fingers against the side of his hand. Now, she would lay her hand on his arm or he would lay his hand over hers while she leaned against the counter talking to him. Sometimes he would even interlace their fingers together and she would look at him slightly blushing before taking her hand out of his. He was having fun with their game of cat and mouse but he was also enjoying getting to know her. Dean slid into the back booth across from Lexi putting his slice of pie and cup of coffee on the table, "Mind if I join you?"

She looked up from her book smiling at him, "Not at all."

"What are you doing working the dinner shift on a Friday night?"

"Meredith asked me to cover for her." She shrugged as she marked her place in her book and placed it next to her plate, "Technically I'm off now. I'm just waiting for my last table to leave."

Dean smiled nudging her foot with his under the table, "So, you're free to hang out with me?"

"Yeah, for a little while."

"Got a hot date or something?"

"Or something. A bunch of us are going up to the lake to watch the meteorite shower. You wanna come?"

"You asking me out Lex?" Dean smirked.

"No. Just figured you might wanna see something cool that's all and there'll be beer."

"Hell, I'm in."

**Lake Superior**

**11 p.m.**

Dean parked the Impala away from the other cars and closer to the road in case he got a call from Sam and had to go home early. He had gone back to the apartment to change out of his mechanic blues and take a shower. He also tried to get Sam to come along but he was studying for the S.A.T.s he was taking in the morning. Sam was convinced he was going to fail and refused to leave the apartment. He kept going on about how that stupid test was going to affect the outcome of his whole future.

Dean's eyes swept the crowd in search of Lexi. He saw some faces he knew from the diner and even a couple of the younger guys he worked with. He said hello to the people he knew, stopping to chat with his coworkers, then said his goodbyes and went in search of Lexi. He found her sitting near the lake on a blanket away from the crowd. "Hey Lex, I got beer." He said softly putting the two six packs he had brought with him on the blanket. Dean sat next to her cracking open two beers and handing her one.

"Thanks."

"So, what time does this meteorite thing start?"

"We should be able to see it about midnight."

They sat together talking about everything; music, movies, books and television shows until the meteorite shower started. The conversation flowed easily between the two of them. Dean was surprised to find out that she had the same taste in music and movies as him. He was about to ask her to go out with him tomorrow night when she pointed up and to the left.

Dean looked up to see the first few meteors appear in the night sky. Lexi finished off the rest of her beer then laid down on the blanket with her right hand behind her head. He took his cue from Lexi and lay down on the blanket. He glanced over at her and smiled. The look of awe on her face made her look pretty damn cute in his opinion. He reached for her left hand, interlacing his fingers with hers and squeezed. Lexi looked at him not bothering to pull her hand away from his, "It's cool isn't it?"

Dean glanced up at the sky then back to her, "Yeah, it's pretty awesome."

She threw him a huge smile before turning back to watch the shower. Dean realized in that moment how much trouble he was in. He wasn't just attracted to her. He liked her, really liked her. He hadn't let this happen since he was in high school. He didn't know what he was thinking or how he could let himself slip up like this. Just by laying there with Lexi, she had his heart beating so hard that he swore she could hear it. There was no doubt about it, he was in deep shit.

Around two a.m. the crowd began to thin. Dean propped up on his elbows tilting his head towards Lexi, "Do you need a ride home?"

"Rachel said she'd drop me off."

Dean looked over his shoulder, eyes scanning the crowd. "Rachel that works at the diner? Cuz if so she's leaving with some dude right now."

"Damn it."

"I can take you home if you need a ride."

"Ok but just to be clear, this does not count as us going out."

Dean laughed as he stood up and stretched, "Fair enough."

She followed him to his car her eyes wide when he stopped by the Impala's driver's side door. "This is yours?"

"Yup."

"Nice..."

Dean pulled up in front of 1642 Maple Street fifteen minutes later and put the car in park. He glanced towards the white bi-level house with it's perfect manicured lawn and black shutters, then back to Lexi. He didn't know what he was expecting but he didn't picture her living in this cookie cutter house.

"Thanks for the ride, Dean." Lexi said softly as she grabbed the door handle.

"Hey, Lex, wait a second." She turned to look at him letting go of the handle, "I had a good time tonight. So why don't you let me take you out tomorrow night?"

Lexi bit down on her bottom lip and looked up at Dean from lowered lashes, "I had a good time too but I can't tomorrow night."

"Why not?"

"I'm playing hard to get remember?" She got out of the car, closed the door and leaned in the window, "Thanks again for the ride. I'll see ya around, Dean."

Dean waited until she was in the house before he pulled away. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. That girl was going to be the death of him. They hadn't even gone out on a date yet and she already had his head all turned around. He knew he should just quit while he was still ahead. Plus, he knew what his father would say to him. He would say, "Son, you can't have attachments in this line of work." At the moment, Dean didn't care about following his father's rules and he wasn't ready to give up the chase. Dean didn't want much. He wanted her and he didn't think that was too much to ask for.

**April 10, 2000**

Dean left the apartment early for a Sunday morning. Sam was still out cold in his bed recovering from his cramming for the SATs Friday night and their father was still out of town on a hunt. Not that Dean was complaining. He could use some down time and he knew as soon as their father came home him and Sam would be butting heads. They seemed to be doing that more and more often now that Sam's made it known he wants to go to college. Dean understood where they were both coming from but he didn't like being put in the middle. It was exhausting. For that reason, Dean was going to enjoy the peace and quiet.

Dean drove over to the garage where he worked and unlocked one of the bays. His boss was nice enough to let him bring the Impala over here to work on when they were closed for business. He ran his hand along the hood smiling to himself before getting to work. He was planning to give her an oil change and a much needed tune up. After that, he was going to take her to the car wash and give her a thorough cleaning and a fresh wax. Dean turned on the radio before taking off his leather jacket and getting down to work. He turned the lift on smiling to himself. If he wasn't hunting, well fixing his baby was the next best thing.

Dean had lost track of time while he was under the car. He figured it was around lunch time when his stomach gave a loud growl. He was about to roll out from under her when he heard the sound of footsteps on the concrete floor. He raised his eyebrow thinking it might be a customer and rolled out on the dollie from under the Impala, "Sorry, we're closed...oh hey Lex."

Lexi stood there in a pair of snug jeans, black v-neck t-shirt with the diner's logo and her brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. She was holding a plastic bag in one hand with two take out containers, the other a four cup tray carrier with two cups in it.

"Hey. I saw your car in here and I figured you're probably not the type to bring lunch with him to work so..." She shifted slightly and worried her bottom lip between her teeth before saying, "I brought you something to eat. Thought maybe you could go eat lunch with me in the park..."

Dean stood up wiping his hands on a rag as he smiled down at her, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No. I'm asking if you..." She bit her lip again her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink, "it's not a date. It's lunch, just lunch."

"Sure. I can eat. Let me just wash up."

After Dean washed up he took the cup tray from Lexi and walked the two blocks to the park with her. They sat across from each other at a picnic table in the shade of an old oak tree. Lexi checked the containers, then handed Dean's his. He opened the container and smiled. "Cheeseburger with extra onions and chili fries. This is awesome. Thanks Lex. How much do I owe you?"

"You're welcome and nothing. It's on me."

"I thought you said this wasn't a date." Dean teased between bites of his cheeseburger.

"It's not. It's what friends do. Ya know buy each other lunch."

He studied her over his cheeseburger quirking his eyebrow, "So, you put me in the friends category, uh? That why you keep shooting me down?"

"I haven't put you in any category yet. Honestly, the girls gave me an earful about you after we first met." Lexi shrugged and looked Dean straight in the eye, "I'm not looking for a hook up and I'm not gonna be another notch on your belt."

"That's bullshit. I didn't promise those chicks anything. They all knew it was just a hook up. Hell, Meredith hit on me."

"I'm not judging you. I'm just telling you, I don't want to only hook up with you." Lexi looked down chewing on her bottom lip before saying quietly, "Dean, I like you and..."

"And you like driving me crazy." Dean tilted his head and pulled a face, "If you want me to pursue you. I'll pursue you like Wile E. Coyote pursues the Road Runner."

"What," Lexi laughed shaking her head, "you gonna drop an anvil on me?"

Dean smirked at her his eyes lit up devilishly, "Maybe, if that's what it's gonna take to get you to yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Running Down A Dream**

*Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son.

"_I rolled on as the sky grew dark. I put the pedal down to make some time. There's something good waitin' down this road. I'm pickin' up whatever's mine. Yeah runnin' down a dream that never would come to me. Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads. Runnin' down a dream."_

**April 15, 2000**

Dean got up at three thirty and quietly left the bedroom he shared with Sam to turn the coffee on. He jumped into the shower and hummed to himself. He figured if they left by five they would make it in plenty of time for the opening pitch. That still left him an hour to kill. Dean got dressed and headed over to the diner to pick up breakfast for him and Sammy. He figured if he was lucky Lexi would be working the early shift.

Dean sat at the counter his eyes sweeping the diner. The only waitress that was working was Agnes. Agnes was the oldest waitress that worked at the diner and Dean figured she's probably been there since opening day. He smiled up at her when she came over to take his order, "Hey Agnes. Can I have two scrambled egg, bacon and cheese sandwiches on a roll with salt, pepper and ketchup to go?"

"Coming right up."

Agnes came back ten minutes later with a brown paper bag and placed it on the counter along with the check. "Can I get you anything else, Dean?"

"Yeah. Can you do me a favor?" Dean folded the paper in two then handed it to Agnes. "Can you give this to Lexi for me?"

"Sure thing sweetheart."

When Dean got back to the apartment, he placed the bag with the sandwiches on the kitchen table and headed into the bedroom. Sam was still knocked out cold in his bed. The kid slept like dead which made waking him up that much more fun. Dean smirked as he crept over to his little brother's bed and screamed in his ear, "Rise and shine, Sammy!"

Sam jumped his eyes flying open, "WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Nothing, man. Time for you to get your ass outta bed."

Sam glanced at the alarm clock, groaned, then glared up at his older brother. "Dean why are you waking me up at five am?"

"We gotta hit the road that's why."

"Where to? Does Dad need our help with a hunt?"

"Chicago. Nope. I scored us tickets to the Cubs opening day."

"Why are we going to a cubs game?"

"Cuz dad's not here to tell us we can't. Plus you deserve to have some fun after all the studying you did for those stupid sat's. Get up Sammy, we're leaving in ten."

Sam threw the covers off himself and hurried to get ready. It had been a long time since they had gone to a ball game. The last one they went to was when Sam was eight and Dean was twelve. Their father had been working a job in Boston that summer. There was a string of mysterious deaths in Watertown that had started in April. John had brought them to Boston in mid June and they stayed until late July. While he was out talking to witnesses, Dean had convinced Sam to leave the motel room and to sneak into Fenway Park. Sam smiled to himself as he tied the laces of his sneakers. That baseball game in Boston was the first and only one Sam had ever gone to.

They didn't have the best seats but Sam didn't care. He was doing something normal. He was at a cubs game with his big brother eating hot dogs and hot pretzels. He smiled over at Dean who was waving down the beer vendor for another drink. So far, it had been a perfect day. Sam can't help but wonder if they would've had more days like this if their mom had lived. He supposed they would have. Dean probably wouldn't be much different than he is now except he probably would be in college. They probably wouldn't be as close as they are either. Sam knew he shouldn't be playing the 'what if?' game right now. He was here to have fun not wallow in what could've been. He turned his attention to Dean instead, "Hey Dean, are we going to get pizza for dinner?"

Dean stared at Sam as if he had just sprouted another limb and said, "Dude. We're in CHICAGO of course we're getting pizza for dinner."

Sam was quiet for the majority of the ride back to Ashland. He was thinking about Prom. More specifically, he was thinking about how he was going to go to Prom. When it was first mentioned at one of their class meetings, Sam hadn't really paid attention since he wasn't interested in going. But now, he was very interested. He cleared his throat looking at his brother out of the corner of his eye, "Hey Dean, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, um..." Sam stammered as he scratched the back of his head, "I wanna ask this girl to Prom but I'm gonna have to buy the tickets. And I can't ask Dad for the money...he's not gonna give it to me."

"I'll give you the money Sammy. How much are they?"

"Seventy five a piece."

"Go ahead and ask her" Dean smirked while smacking Sam's leg, "I got you covered little brother."

**April 16, 2000**

**Main St Cafe & Bakery**

Dean looked up from his newspaper every time the bell over the door jingled. He glanced at his watch and at the door. He was supposed to be meeting Lexi here but that all depended on whether or not Agnes had given her his note. He didn't want to admit how much he wanted her to walk through that door. He'd give it another ten minutes then he'd hit the road.

He checked his watch again and folded up his newspaper. It looked like she wasn't going to show but just as he was about to leave the bell over the door rang. Dean glanced towards the door and smiled. Lexi caught his eye and chewed on her bottom lip before making her way over to his table.

"See you got my note."

"Yeah, Agnes gave it to me as soon as I came in for my shift." Lexi said softly as she took the chair across from him, "To be clear this doesn't count as a date."

Dean flashed her his most adorable smile and leaned across the table towards her, "Nope, just a friend

buying another friend lunch. I owe you lunch, remember?"

"Right."

Dean and Lexi sat talking and drinking coffee for an hour after they had finished lunch. Dean was kind of amazed at how easy it was for him to talk to her. The conversation flowed smoothly, it was like he had known her his entire life. He took in every detail as she sat across from him. He loved how she chewed on her bottom lip when she was nervous and that she laughed at his jokes but the thing he loved most was the way she smiled at him. Dean stared at her cherry red glossed lips not hearing the words that were coming for them. All he could think about was how her lips would feel against his own. He rubbed the back of his neck suddenly feeling nervous. He licked his lips staring at Lexi, "Why

don't you let me take you out on a real date this Friday night?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I got a family thing. I should get going. I have a paper I need to write." Lexi stood up biting down on her lip, "Thanks for lunch. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, me too. I'm not giving up."

She smiled at him her eyes lit up with a devilish glint, "I would hope not. Things are starting to get interesting."

That Monday Sam was anxious the entire morning. He knew he had to get the courage up to ask her before someone else. Then, Sam realized there was a very good possibility that someone already had. Sam took a deep breath. He could do this. It was like Dean told him, no hesitation. He was going to go right up to her and ask her. What was the worse thing that could happen? Sam looked around the crowded hallway and felt his stomach drop. Well, he could be humiliated in front of the whole school if she said no. He sighed, if he could face down the supernatural he could ask a girl to Prom.

Sam marched up to her locker clearing his throat and trying to appear calm, "Hey."

Lexi shoved her Chemistry book into her locker before turning to Sam with a smile, "Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"Has anyone asked you to Prom yet?"

"Yeah but I turned them down. It's not really my thing."

"Not your thing? You're a cheerleader."

"So? I only joined the squad because this lame school doesn't have a gymnastics team." She shrugged as she looked up at Sam, "Now that my dad retired from the military I'm kinda stuck here for two years. I gotta do something. You know colleges love extracurriculars."

"Yeah, ok. So, about Prom..."

"What about it?"

"Do you wanna go to Prom with me?"

"As friends, right?"

Sam stared at her for moment not knowing what to say. He wanted to say, 'No, Lexi not as friends. I want to take you as my date.', but Sam couldn't find the courage to get those words out. Instead , he shook his head and smiled at her saying, "Yeah, of course, Lexi. As friends."

"Sure, why not. Oh, there's Paige. I gotta go. I promised her I'd help her with her essay. I'll see you next period Sam."

**Later that day**

Sam slumped on the couch the minute he got home. He didn't feel like doing anything. All he wanted to do was wallow in self pity. He tried telling himself it wasn't so bad, that he had won half the battle. After all, he did get Lexi to go to Prom with him. The as just friends part was killing him though. He didn't want to only be her friend. He wanted more. Sam knew he should've told her right then and there what he really wanted but he couldn't get the words out. He didn't understand why he was always so awkward around girls he liked. Dean made talking to girls look so easy. His older brother could just walk up to some random girl and have her number before the conversation was over. Sam wished he could just muster the courage to tell Lexi how he really felt.

About an hour later Dean came home with a bag full of Chinese for dinner. He pulled the containers out of the bag and placed them on the kitchen table while he called to his brother, "Hey Sammy I got dinner." When he didn't get an immediate reply he looked over to where his little brother was moping on the couch. "Sammy, what's going on?"

Sam shrugged and mumbled, "Nothing. Everything's fine."

"Yeah, ok that's like you look like a kicked puppy." Dean walked over to the couch sitting next to his brother with his eyebrow quirked. "Something happen at school?"

"You could say that."

"Ok, I'll bite. This have something to do with the chick you were gonna ask to Prom?"

"Yeah. I asked her Dean and she said yes."

"Then why are you moping?"

"Cuz she said yes as friends."

"Ouch." Dean winced and studied his younger brother intently, "What did you say?"

"Nothing. I chickened out. I didn't tell her that I wasn't asking her as a friend."

"Bright side Sammy is she said yes. Now you just gotta make your move and let her know what you want."

"But Dean I can't...I don't know how to do that! I'm not you! I'm not good with girls!"

"It's easy Sammy. All you gotta do is flirt with her. Ya know, touch her arm, her hand. Get her to hang out with you alone. Then you make your move. You'll be fine little brother."

**May 25, 2000  
Pete and Elda's Diner**

Dean went to have dinner at the diner like he did most days lately. Sure the place was a bit of a greasy spoon but it had it's upsides. For one,it was cheap and Lexi might be working the dinner shift. The latter was the real reason he had been spending so much time there, just the thought of seeing her made him smile. He had laid off asking her out for the past few weeks. There were only so many times a guy could get shot down before he got the hint. Though, Dean had a pretty good feeling she wanted to go out with him. Tonight, he was going to ask her again and this time she was going to say yes. He just knew it, he could feel it in his bones.

Dean strode over to his usual spot sitting down and drumming his fingers on the cracked counter while watching Lexi buzz around the diner. He caught her eye and flashed a smile expecting Lexi to smile back. Instead, he got the stink eye. Dean was confused. She took his order professionally as if they hadn't been dancing around each other for the past two months and when she brought his dinner out she slammed it on the counter and stalked off. For the first time in two months she didn't hang around to talk to him.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion. It was obvious she was pissed at him but for the life of him he couldn't come up with a reason for her behavior. He ate his dinner in silence attempting to catch her eye every time she passed him with no luck. When she placed his check on the counter Dean grabbed her hand before she could stalk off, "What's wrong with you, Lex? I do something?"

Lexi jerked out of his grasp her green eyes hard, "What do you want?"

"I do something?" Dean asked not bothering to hide his surprise, "Cuz I dunno. You just seem angry."

"I have other customers, Dean. Next time do me a favor and sit in someone else's section."

"What? No I LIKE this spot."

"Oh really?" Lexi questioned placing her hands on the counter and leaning towards him, "Do you get off on annoying me or something? Ya know,whatever, don't answer that."

"It's possible." Dean smirked enjoying how her face was beginning to flush red, "You sure can work the anger thing well. You look really cute when you're pissed."

"Whatever Dean. Anything else?"

"Yeah there is, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

She raised her eyebrow at him while placing his check on the counter, her fingers lightly brushing along the side of Dean's hand. "Why do you care what I'm doing?"

"Just asking."

"Why?"

"I dunno maybe I wanted to see if you were interested in doing something but since you're not..." Dean trailed off in an attempt to play it cool. He didn't want her to know that he really wanted her to say yes or that he had been planning this since she shot him down the first time they met two months ago.

She tilted her head to the side her whole face lighting up showing off her dimples that Dean liked so much. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah I am." Dean stated matter of fact using his eyebrows as punctuation, "Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?"

Lexi nodded shifting slightly before sighing, "I can't tomorrow."

"What? Why not?"

"Cuz I have a thing..."

"What thing?"

"Prom."

"Prom? PROM?" Dean snorted, the coffee that he had just drank practically coming out of his nose, "You're going to prom? Huh, you don't strike me as a prom chick. Well, whatever another time then."

"I'm not. My friend asked me and I felt bad for the guy he's so shy. I can't back out on him last minute."

"Yeah, well another time."

"Well maybe after the prom?" Lexi asked him chewing her bottom lip, "Not like I'm gonna go hang out with guy and have sex with him or anything, he's just my friend."

"Yeah alright. I'll see ya later." Dean stated trying to hide the disappointment that he was suddenly feeling. He got up placing a few bills on top of the blue and white check not meeting her eyes as he turned to leave.

"Dean?" Lexi called after him shifting nervously, "What about Saturday?"

"Saturday then."

"Yeah?" She asked her whole face lighting up showing off her dimples that he liked so much.

"Yeah." Dean nodded smirking at her, "I'll pick you up at seven."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**It Coulda Been Me**

"_You know these things that happen, that's just the way it's supposed to be. And I can't help but wonder,  
don't ya know it coulda been me."_

**May 26, 2000**

Sam woke up earlier than usual on Friday morning. He didn't sleep well. His stomach was all tied in knots. He felt like he was going to be sick. Sam was already worrying about taking Lexi to Prom that night. What made it worse was that he had to sit in classes until noon that day. For once in his life he really didn't want to go to school but if he didn't show, he wouldn't be allowed to go to Prom. Sam glanced at the alarm clocked and groaned. He had to get up. He took a deep breath before throwing off the covers and headed into the bathroom.

Dean was already seated at the kitchen table eating breakfast and dressed in his mechanic blues when Sam emerged from their bedroom. He raised an eyebrow at Sam gesturing to the plate on the table, "Made you breakfast. You okay little brother?"

Sam took the seat across from Dean as he picked at his food, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? The big date's tonight."

"I know..."

"I'm picking you up at noon and taking you to pick up your tux right?"

"Yeah."

"You order her a corsage?"

"What?"

"A corsage for your date. You got her one right?"

"Shit..."

"No worries, Sammy. I gotcha covered. I'll swing by the florist before work and charm them into having one ready for you this afternoon."

By five o'clock Sam had passed nervous and was at full blown panic attack. Dean sat on his bed watching his little brother attempt to tie his bow tie for the umpteenth time. Dean rolled his eyes as he got off his bed and made his way over to where his brother stood. "Let me do it."

"You know how to?"

"It's not rocket science, man." Sam nodded standing there awkwardly while Dean tied his bow tie. "There ya go, Sammy."

"Thanks, Dean."

Dean smiled at Sam smacking his shoulder. He sat back on his bed leaning back on his elbows while watching Sam fuss with his hair. "Stop worrying Sammy. Relax and everything will work out."

Sam nodded turning to look at Dean, "Thanks for all this Dean. The tickets. The tux..."

Dean held up his hand smirking at Sam, "No chick flick moments little brother. Just go show that girl a good time."

**Prom After Party **

Sam left Lexi sitting alone as he went to get them more drinks. He kept telling himself that he needed to just make his move. Confidence, that's what it was all about after all. Besides, he had won half the battle. He did get her to go to the prom with him but he had lost his nerve when she stated,'as friends'. He just couldn't work up the nerve to tell her that he wanted to be more than her friend. Sam was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see Dean come through the back yard gate. Maybe if he had seen his brother his night wouldn't have taken the turn it did.

Dean walked through the party in search of Lexi and her date. He was curious to see if she was with who he thought she was with. He found her easily enough. She was sitting alone, beer in hand, in a short black lace strapless dress. He stood there, hands shoved in his jeans' pockets just watching her. Lexi suddenly turned her head in Dean's direction, her face breaking out into a huge smile before she walked over to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked all smiles and dimples.

"Got bored waiting around. Besides," Dean shrugged, "I wanted to see who you were ditching me for."

"I didn't ditch you. He's just a friend." Lexi's eyes darted around the crowd in search of her 'date'. She nodded pointing to Sam. "He's over there."

Dean looked over to Sam and couldn't help himself. He started laughing and couldn't stop. Lexi stared at him her eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Let's get outta here. He won't mind."

"What? I just can't leave without telling him."

"Sure you can. Trust me he'll be fine with it." Dean looked down raising his eyebrows at her, "This belong to you Cinderella?"

She nodded her head as she glanced at the shoe he held in his hand. He knelt down helping her put her shoe back on. Dean stood up and just stared intently at her for a moment or two. He smirked at Lexi calling her 'Cinderella' again before turning serious. Dean suddenly wanted to kiss her. He licked his lips slowly before leaning in and pressing his mouth to hers. Dean's hands moved up to cup her face, his thumb rubbing slow circles against her cheek while deepening the kiss. Lexi pressed up against him opening her mouth to let his tongue slide against hers. Dean wanted her so bad but he didn't want Sammy to throw some huge fit when he realized he just came and stole his date right from under his nose. Dean pulled away resting his forehead against hers. Lexi stared up into Dean's gold flecked green eyes, her whole body tingling. That one kiss left her dazed and weak kneed. She exhaled slowly before whispering, "Wow...just like I imagined."

Dean chuckled dropping his hands from her face to take Lexi's hand in his, "Let's go somewhere more private."

"Okay..."

"Hey Sam, isn't that your brother talking to Lexi?"

Sam turned in the direction that his friend was pointing in, his eyes wide in disbelief. Dean was pressed up against Lexi, his forehead resting on hers, his lips forming words that Sam could not hear. When Sam thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. He watched in shock while Dean smiled down at Lexi, then took her hand in his before turning around and leaving the party.

**An Hour Later **

**Lake Superior**

Dean and Lexi ended up at Lake Superior with a couple of bottles of Jack, a twelve pack and a blanket. They sat on the blanket Dean had placed on the hood of the Impala, the sounds of Led Zeppelin's IV drifting out from the open car windows as they sat in silence passing a bottle of Jack back and forth. Dean was nervous and no chick had ever made Dean Winchester nervous before. He didn't really understand why he was feeling like this. It wasn't like he had never talked to Lexi before. He had been talking and flirting with her at the diner for over two months now. All Dean knew was that there was something different about her. He felt it the first time he looked at her. Besides that, he actually gave a shit about what she thought of him. Dean sneaked a glance at Lexi, she was sitting on the edge of the blanket with her arms wrapped around herself shivering. Dean shrugged out of his leather jacket slipping it around her shoulders as her pulled her closer to himself. "That better, Lex?"

She nodded slightly clearing her throat, "So, um I heard you don't usually date."

"I don't."

"I know I've been giving you a hard time but I'm glad you asked me out." Lexi whispered biting her lower lip, "I was about to give up on you."

"Yeah, I know. You made it obvious with the cold shoulder bit."

"Dean, what are you doing hanging out with me?"

"I dunno…."

"I'm total jail bait." She smirked holding up her bottle of beer, "And you're so corrupting a minor."

"You gonna blab about it, Lex? Cause I can be gone from the face of this planet in two seconds flat."

"Of course not!"

"Alright then, shouldn't matter."

"I'm not boring you am I? Cuz I tend to talk way too much and its okay ya know to tell me to be quiet…"

"Nah," Dean smiled giving her shoulders a squeeze, "you talk enough for the both of us. And I think your rambling's kinda cute."

She smirked slightly taking another swig from the bottle of Jack before handing it back to Dean. She tilted her head as she watched him take a long pull off the bottle. Dean raised his eyebrow at her as if asking 'What?' which caused her to blush furiously and turn her eyes away from him. Dean laughed as he slipped his arm around her waist to pull her up against him. He gave her squeeze, dipping his head down so his lips brushed against her ear, "You're cute when you blush, ya know that."

"Um..." She said softly her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red, "thanks, I guess. Where are you from? I know you're not from here the girls at the diner said you moved here about six months ago."

"Everywhere."

She nodded sighing, "Same it totally sucks. I'm always the new kid, never around long enough to make any friends. I'm an only child too so yeah moving every six months bites. My dad finally retired from the Marines and decided to move to this wonderful place because apparently I get into too much trouble."

Dean laughed raising his eyebrows as he looked at her, "Yeah I can see that. You look like trouble. You seem like one of those crazy ass kids, gives their parents hell, and comes home with hickeys all over the place." Lexi opened her mouth to protest but Dean raised his hand stopping whatever she was about to say. He leaned in close, his mouth inches from hers. He wanted to kiss her again but instead he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear whispering, "You know you don't have to try so hard, all this shit about getting into trouble. I don't care about that."

"I can't help it if trouble finds me. And you Dean,"Lexi laughed poking his arm, "are trouble. Ya know I don't know your last name."

"I'm lots of things and it's Winchester by the way. Dean Winchester."

She pulled away from him suddenly. Her green eyes were wide while she stared at him. Lexi didn't say anything for a few minutes, she just shook her head. Dean could tell she had connected the dots, he had to admit this wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. "Please tell me you don't have a brother named Sam."

"I do."

"Oh, this is bad. I was his date for prom and I left with his older brother. I mean I told him strictly as friends but..."

"Hey, you didn't know I was his brother. Did Sam ever mention my name? Did I ever mention his? No. So, it's not your fault. Besides, you didn't go on a real date with him."

She nodded while pushing her hair off of her face. She inched closer to Dean determined to let him know what she wanted. She had her hand on his knee, trailing her fingers slowly up towards his thigh. "Are you ever gonna make a move?" She questioned him her eyebrow raised as she began to rub his inner thigh in slow circles.

"Not right now."

He caught her off guard grabbing her suddenly while tangling his hands in her hair. Dean pressed his lips to hers greedily while pulling her onto his lap, never once breaking the kiss . She had one hand in his hair and the other was rubbing the back of his neck while Dean ran his hands to her hips pulling her even closer against himself. Things heated up between them quickly. He wanted her so bad, he wanted to fuck her right then and there but he didn't want it like this. He didn't want to when she was drunk. Dean never cared about whether some chick was drunk before but he actually liked Lexi. He didn't know what it was about her. All he knew was that he didn't wanna fuck and run this time. That right there scared the shit out of Dean.

**The Next Morning**

**8 AM**

Sam hardly slept that night, he had laid in bed staring at the ceiling replaying the events of the night over and over again in his head. He still couldn't believe what had happened. Out of all the girls in this town why did his brother have to go after the one he liked? It just wasn't fair. Dean could go out with anyone which made Sam wonder why was his brother at the after party anyway? Dean didn't have to stoop to trolling high school girls. Sam turned to look at the alarm clock, he rubbed his face and huffed. What made it worse was that Dean still hadn't come home and it made Sam think of all the things his brother was doing with Lexi. Things Sam was sure he couldn't compete with.

Dean had stayed out all night with Lexi. They just hung out by the lake drinking, talking and doing other stuff. They sat on the hood of the Impala, Lexi in his leather jacket and Dean with his arm around her waist, watching the sun come up. Never once did he think of Sam and the shit he was gonna have to deal with when he got home. Dean knew what he did was fucked up but really he didn't care. They clicked and Sam was gonna have to get over the fact that Lexi didn't want him.

Dean was relieved to see his dad wasn't home yet from his latest hunt. That meant that he wasn't going to have to hear him go on and on about how he disobeyed a direct order by leaving Sammy alone. What his father didn't get was that Sammy could handle himself. Yes, protecting his little brother was Dean's job but sometimes he need to have some fun.

He hoped Sam was still asleep as Dean tiptoed into the apartment. He didn't feel like listening to him bitch about what a horrible brother he was. He knew he was not the best brother in the world but Dean's never been an angel either. Sam turned to face the bedroom door when it creaked open. Dean was tiptoeing into their bedroom and when he noticed that Sam was still awake a huge ass smile broke out on his face. Sam's anger flared up and it took all his self control not to tackle his asshole brother to the floor. Instead, Sam huffed turning his back on Dean.

"What crawled up your ass Sammy? Your date didn't go well?"

"Date?"

"Yeah, date. Thought you took that chick to Prom."

"Oh! You mean LEXI." Dean blinked at Sam but didn't say anything. "Yeah, Dean, that's right. The girl you took off with. She's sixteen man, fuck's sake you're TWENTY ONE can't you find some chick your own age?"

Dean ran a hand through his short hair before tossing his keys on his dresser. He shrugged out of his jacket and began undressing before he answered his younger brother. He turned looking at Sam, who got a good view of the hickeys running down his older brother's neck. "I didn't know it was the same girl. I've been talking to her for months now. Besides Sammy, she's way outta your league and I didn't force her to leave with me. I asked her if she wanted to go somewhere more private. Obviously she did. I'll tell ya one thing man, that girl's got a talented mouth. Hands down, best fucking blow job I've ever got."

Sam stared at his older brother. He didn't think it was possible but he hated him so much at the moment that he couldn't even form words. He turned on his side facing the wall. Sam wished he was anywhere but there at the moment. He told himself in a year everything would be different. He would be in college, he'd finally be free of his father and brother. Sam couldn't wait.

**Later that night**

Dean let Sammy get his shots in while he got ready to take Lexi out. Sam snickered and laughed at the fact that his older brother had shaved, put gel in his hair and was wearing his good clothes, accusing Dean that he was trying to look presentable for a girl. Maybe he was. Dean had never actually taken a chick out on a date unless dragging them into the men's bathroom in some dive bar counted as a one. Hell, he even kept his mouth shut when Sammy asked if he was meeting the parents tonight. After all, Dean knew deserved it and more.

"You really like her, don't you, Dean?" Sam teased following him outside.

"SHUT UP SAMMY!" Dean snapped slamming the Impala's door and giving his little brother the stink eye for good measure.

**Brennan Residence**

**1642 Maple Street**

Dean sighed looking up at the black shuttered white house praying Sam was wrong about the meeting the parent's thing. For one, parents don't like him and two her father probably had a bullet with his name on it all ready for him. Dean grumbled to himself as he made his way up the walk. Why did he say he would pick her up? He could've just met her at the diner for Christ's sake. Damn he was an idiot. Before Dean even got half way up the walk Lexi came bursting out the front door in his direction her long brown hair flying behind her.

"BYE!" She yelled hooking her arm through his before smiling up at him. "Hey. Come on lets go."

"Why you in such a hurry?"

"Um you don't need to meet my parents."

"Your parents are here?" Dean questioned as his eyes drifted over her, "They let you dress like this?"

"Shut up." Her eyes suddenly went wide dragging Dean towards the Impala, "Oh, shit."

Dean looked from Lexi to the older man that was heading their way and back again, "Who's that?"

"Dad...Dean. Dean...Dad."

"Hey." Dean stated holding out his hand to shake her father's. Lexi's father just stood there glaring at him. Dean pulled his hand back squaring his shoulders. He was not going to let this dickhead think he could intimidate him. Dean raised his eyebrows giving him the 'What's your problem.' look.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty one, Sir."

"Isn't she a little young for you, Son?" Her father sneered not bothering to hide his dislike for Dean.

"No, Sir." Dean smirked and leaned closer to her father, "She doesn't seem like she's sixteen."

"Lexi get in the house!"

"DAD!"

Dean threw his hands up in mock defense smirking at Mr. Brennan the whole time, "Whoa! Hey that's a compliment, Sir."

"You're sixteen years old, Lexi! He's way too old for you!"

"Dad stop it!"

"If you knew half the crap those kids in that school got up to you wouldn't be worried about my age." Dean smirked at him wiggling his eyebrows slightly, "Don't worry I'll take good care of her and have her back by twelve."

"Eleven."

"Eleven?! Dad, my curfew isn't until two!"

"It's eleven if you're with him, young lady!"

"Yeah Dad, because me being home by eleven doesn't mean I'm not gonna screw him at ten!" Lexi snapped folding her arms in front of her chest.

"You lay one finger on her…."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean snorted rolling his eyes. Like he was really afraid of this guy. "You'll have me dead in a ditch. I know how it goes."

"Just bring her home at a decent hour."

"Twelve good for you?"

"Fine."

"Alright then."

"I better not get another call that you're at the police station young lady."

"Whatever." Lexi sighed as she tugged Dean's arm signaling it was time to go. Sorry about that. He's still under the impression that I'm an innocent little girl."

"Please, after living with my dad no one scares me. He's like John Winchester light."

"Oh he was being nice."

"I figured as much." Dean said simply holding open the passenger door for her.

She stopped turning to him her eyebrow raised, "You're not seriously bringing me back by twelve are you?"

"I dunno, depends on how well this whole thing goes."

"So we're we going?"

"This place that's too shitty to card."

"Nice."

**Tommy's Bar**

**9:00 p.m.**

Dean was having a good time with Lexi. She was funny and a damn good pool player. The little bitch even hustled him. Pulling the old, 'How do I hold this stick thingy' before kicking his ass and taking his money. It was all good though; Dean got my money back playing darts. She wasn't a very skilled darts player. Hell, who cares dressed the way she was in a pair of tight black pants and semi-sheer top with a black lace bra underneath. Dean was just enjoying the view. Things got even better about an hour and a few shots of tequila later.

"Easy." He laughed holding Lexi arms length away.

She giggled pressing herself up against him. She snaked her hands up under his shirt and nibbled on the shell of his ear purring, "Dean, take me somewhere..."

"Somewhere?"

"Hmm mmm, come on."

"Where do you wanna go?" Dean whispered leaning down to suck the spot on her neck behind her ear knowing full well that one spot drove her crazy, "Hmm?"

"Anywhere, back seat of your car will do."

"Not the car, I don't have a blanket or anything to put on the seat. The car's my baby. I don't want her getting dirty."

"Your place?"

"Can't do my place."

"Why not?"

"Sam's there. I don't have a problem fucking with him in the apartment but you know, you two know each other."

"Where we going then?"

"I dunno."

**Shore Point Motel**

**10:30 p.m.**

They barely got in the room before they began tugging at each other's clothes. The room was dank and smelled like mold, your typical motel six but it would have to do for tonight. Dean pushed Lexi down on to the bed kissing and nibbling on her neck. If last night's blow job was an indication of how tonight was going to be he was about to have some of the best sex he's ever had.

Lexi pulled back slightly chewing on her bottom lip, "I've never done it before…"

"Uh? Nah, no, no way."

"Never." She whispered looking away from him, "I've done other things just not THAT."

"Huh. You sure? You're not fucking with me?"

Lexi pulled Dean closer to her looking up at him with wide innocent eyes, "I'm not fucking with you."

Dean just shrugged and began kissing her again. 'So, what she's a virgin.' he thought. 'A hot willing virgin.' He smiled to himself before helping her pull her sheer top over her head. He leaned forward kissing her throat before running his tongue along her collarbone. She started moaning softly as Dean took his time kissing down to her chest. He loved foreplay and he was going to enjoy every minute of getting her all worked up. Dean moved back up to kiss her some more but she was out cold. He shook her gently trying to wake her up, "Lex?"Dean tried a few more times but she was passed out cold. Truthfully, he was sort of relieved. He didn't want to do her while she was shit faced especially now that Dean knew she was a virgin. He wasn't that big of a scumbag.


	7. Chapter 7

_*Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son._

**Chapter 7: Only of You**

"_I wish I could tell you but the words would come out wrong. Oh, if you only knew the way I felt for so long."_

**Sunday**

**May 28, 2000**

Dean couldn't help the shit eating grin on his face as he walked into the diner. He couldn't wait to see Lexi again even though he last saw her only a few hours ago. He had a good time with Lexi last night despite the fact that it didn't end with him getting laid. He was sort of glad they didn't sleep together. For the first time in as long as Dean could remember, he wanted to be normal. He wanted to date Lexi, let things happen naturally, at their own pace. If that meant they didn't have sex right away, he was more than okay with that. He was fine with them taking it slow. There really was no rush. He was going to be in this town for another year and he couldn't think of a better way he wanted to spend his time than with her. The only thing that could stop that from happening was his father.

Dean kept hearing his father's voice in his head telling him he couldn't afford attachments and that he couldn't get close to people. For once, he didn't want to obey his father's rules. He wanted to break every one of them for her including the number one rule. He wanted to tell Lexi the big family secret. He wanted to tell her everything, lay his sins and soul bare before her and let the chips fall where they may. Dean had a feeling deep in his bones that she wouldn't think he was totally insane. He wasn't going to tell her though. He couldn't. Dean had to keep the family secret but he wasn't going to back down from seeing Lexi. He wanted to see, he needed to see, where this thing with her was going to go. He'd deal with his father when he got back

Dean made his way down to his spot at the end of the counter smiling at Lexi as she poured him a cup of coffee. "Hey, Lex."

"Hey." she whispered blushing, "About last night...I'm..."

"Ah don't do that. There's nothing for you to be apologizing for. You had a little too much to drink. No big deal, nothing I haven't done before." Dean placed his hand on top of hers giving it a squeeze, "I had a good time. I'd like to take you out again. Whatta say, uh? Saturday night, me, you and a bucket of popcorn with extra butter. Madison's having a horror film festival...we could take a drive down there or we can just catch a movie and dinner here in town."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Lexi grinned at Dean then leaned across the counter to give him a quick kiss. "The horror film festival sounds like fun."

"It's a date then."

Lexi walked into the kitchen to hand in Dean's order humming to herself. Meredith watched her with a raised eyebrow while Lexi called out Dean's order and handed a copy of the ticket to the cook. "What's going on with you and Dean? I saw you kiss him just now."

"We went out last night." Lexi stated casually.

"So," Meredith crossed her arms over her chest as she looked Lexi up and down, "he finally took you to his backseat, uh?"

"No. He took me out on a date."

"Date? Dean Winchester took you out on a real date?"

"Yeah, ya know, DATE. As in he took me out and bought me drinks and food. We're going out again on Saturday."

"Did you fuck him?"

"No."

"Uh. Guess that's why he's taking you out again since you didn't put out."

Lexi raised her eyebrow and turned to Rachel after Meredith stalked out of the kitchen. "What was that all about?"

Rachel lowered her voice so the other waitresses couldn't hear their conversation. "She's just jealous. You do know that she's hooked up with Dean a few times right, Lexi?"

"Yeah but Dean said that's all it was."

"And it was that's why she's jealous. Listen Lexi don't set your expectations high with him. Dean's a nice guy and all that but he's a player. I've never seen him work so hard to get a girl before but..."

"What are you saying Rachel?"

"I'm saying don't let him suck you in, be careful. Guys like him are usually all about get some and get gone."

**May 29, 2000**

Sam slipped in and out of classes that morning trying his best to remain invisible. He didn't participate in class discussions. He didn't acknowledge anyone, especially Lexi. He didn't want to talk to her or hear her side of the story. Sam knew he was partly to blame since he never made it clear that he wanted to date her but he didn't care. She humiliated him in front of the whole Junior Class by taking off with his brother. So, rather than face up to what had happened he was going to pretend that Lexi Brennan did not exist. His plan was working well up to fifth period lunch when Lexi stalked up to him at his locker and demanded he talk to her. "I have nothing to say to you, Lexi."

"Oh Sam, that's real mature."

"You took off with my brother!" Sam yelled causing all the other students to stop and stare at the two of them. "Every one saw you, MY date, leave with him!"

"I didn't know he was your brother. I didn't know Dean's last name until after I left with him."

"Oh THAT just makes it SO much better Lexi!" Sam snapped.

"Screw you Sam! You can be pissed at me all you want but neither of you said you had a brother. And when you asked me I said 'AS FRIENDS.' If you wanted it to be a real date you should've said something. If you don't want to be my friend anymore that's fine. It just means you're like every other guy that's only wanted in my pants."

"You think Dean's DIFFERENT?" Sam huffed as he stared down at Lexi in disbelief.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. I do know one thing though, at least he had the balls to ask me out."

**A Few Hours Later**

Sam slammed the front door of the apartment when he came home and stomped straight to the room he shared with Dean. He hated his brother so much at the moment that he couldn't even look at him. Okay, maybe he didn't really hate Dean. The truth was Sam was jealous. Jealous of the fact that Dean could have any chick that he wanted. Jealous that his older brother could talk to a girl without making a complete fool of himself. So, why did he want a high school girl? It wasn't fair. His older brother ALWAYS got the girl but this? This was too much for Sam to deal with. Now he was going to be forced to see them together all the time. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

Sam sighed as he sat down on his bed. Maybe he would get lucky and Dean will get bored with Lexi after a couple of weeks. Sam knew deep down that wasn't going to happen. For the first time that Sam could remember, his older brother liked a girl. It was obvious to him. Sam knew his older brother like he knew himself. He had watched and studied Dean his whole life. This thing with Lexi was different for Dean. Different enough for him to take her out on actual dates. As much as Sam wanted to stay pissed at Dean, he knew he couldn't. He's never seen his older brother smile so much. Even though it still burned that Dean swiped Lexi from under his nose, Sam was going to try to let it go.

Dean knocked lightly on the bedroom door before opening it. He took a step inside and leaned against the wall facing his brother. He scratched the back of his head and then looked at his brother, "Sammy, listen about Lexi...I had no idea she was the girl you were taking to prom..."

"Dean..."

"Lemme finish Sammy. Do you really think I would give you advice on how to ask her out, give you money to get prom tickets, pay for your tux, or her corsage if I knew we were both chasing the same girl? Do you think I'd do something that fucked up?" Dean said softly not bothering to hide the hurt in his eyes or voice.

"No, Dean I don't."

"Good. Now that that's settled I got something to say. You can be pissed at me all you want Sammy but I'm not gonna stop seeing her. I'd do anything for you Sammy but I can't stop seeing her for you."

"Dean, I wasn't gonna ask you to. Yeah I'm pissed but you're my brother and I want you..."

"Sammy," Dean said holding up his hand in warning, "no chick flick moments."

"Fine. No chick flick moments...Jerk."

"Bitch."

**Saturday**

**June 3, 2000**

Dean pulled up in front of the Brennan house and honked the horn twice. He knew he should probably go and ring the bell but Dean thought it would be better if he avoided Lexi's father for the time being. It didn't matter though since Lexi came out the door a few seconds later. She slid into the passenger seat smiling at Dean. She looked beautiful. Her long brown hair pulled back off her face, the white eyelet summer dress she was wearing made her tanned skin look like warm caramel. The dress clung to her soft curves stopping at her mid thigh giving Dean a nice view of her toned legs. He stared at her licking his bottom lip and reminding himself to breathe. "Wow, Lex, you look beautiful."

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth while she looked up at him through her lashes, "Thanks. Um, how mad would you be if I said I can't go to the horror movie festival today?"

"I wouldn't be mad but why can't you go?"

"Cuz my dad's on the war path and if I'm not back by curfew..."

"It's fine, Lex. We can do something 'round here. Whatta wanna do?"

"Well, there's a drive in the next town over. I thought we could catch the double feature and you can stop for some beer..."

"Drive in, uh?" Dean smirked as he leaned in close to her, "I don't think you really wanna see a movie. I think you just wanna make out with me."

"Maybe I do..."

"Ok, drive in it is then but lets get some dinner first."

For their second date things were going perfectly. It didn't feel like a second date to Dean. It wasn't awkward. It was comfortable and familiar like they've done this countless times before. They had decided on Chinese for dinner and were eating off the other's plate like an old married couple. Lexi leaned across the table her chopsticks hovering near Dean's mouth offering him a bite of her Kung Pao Chicken while looking at him through her lashes. If she kept smiling at him like that...well, they weren't going to make it to the drive in. Dean leaned back in his chair smiling at Lexi once he polished the last bites of food off both their plates. He reached across the table for her hand and began rubbing small circles into her palm. "So, you ready to go make out now?"

She licked her bottom lip blushing slightly, "We're going to the drive in to see some movies not to make out."

"Oh, really? See, in my experience, you take a chick to the drive in to get some play not to watch the movies." Dean leaned across the table his eyes gleaming with mischief, "I think you, Lexi Brennan, want to get me alone and have your wicked way with me."

Lexi quirked an eyebrow at Dean before she burst out laughing. "Exactly. I wanna get you alone in that Impala of yours and molest you. Damn it, Dean, you figured out my master plan."

Dean chuckled as he released her hand to take his wallet out. He placed a few bills on top of the check, then turned to Lexi, "Let's get outta here, get some beers and then head to the drive in so you can molest me."

Lexi tilted her head to the side pretending to contemplate Dean's offer than smirked at him, "Sounds like a plan to me."

The Impala was hot and sticky, their breathing fogging up the windows. Sometime during the first movie they had made the move to the backseat. Dean was on top of her in a blink of an eye. Their bodies melded together, her legs locking around his waist drawing him even closer. Dean's hands slid into her hair as he brought his lips down onto hers in a hard kiss. He pulled away, his tongue trailing along her full bottom lip.

Lexi snaked her hands underneath his shirt, her fingers exploring his over heated skin. Her fingers roamed slowly down his well defined chest, following the hard muscles to his stomach as she licked and nipped at his chin and neck causing Dean to moan low in his throat. Her fingertips skimmed along the strip of hair that led down, her fingers then following it under his jeans.

Lexi slipped her hand inside his boxers. Her fingertips ghosting over the length of hard flesh before wrapping her hand around him. Dean closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip to stifle his groan as she squeezed him. He jerked into her hand his hips lifting away from her body. "Fuck, Lex..."

Lexi was about to ask him if he wanted her to stop when he went in for another kiss. Dean brushed his lips gently against hers then moved to her jaw. He kissed along her jawline slowly moving his way up to her ear. He lingered there, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. He moved his mouth to chew on the shell of her ear before trailing his lips to her neck, alternating between little nips of his teeth and soft kisses. Lexi was breathing hard by the time he returned to her lips. He prodded her mouth with his tongue to slip it inside to slide against hers. He swirled his tongue around the tip of hers slowly; sliding his right hand between her legs. He rubbed his palm against her white lace panties causing Lexi to moan into the kiss while rocking her hips against his hand. Dean brushed his lips against her ear whispering lasciviously, "I wanna taste you...bet you taste sweet..."

Lexi stared at him wide eyed and swallowed thickly, "What?"

"You never had a guy go down on you have you?" She blinked at him shaking her head 'no' while her cheeks flushed red, "Oh, sweetheart, you don't know what you're missing. Whatta say, Lex?"

"You want to put your face between my legs..." She whispered her eyes wide and innocent. Her cheeks burned while she stumbled over her words. "Lick my..."

"Lick your pussy. Hell yeah, I wanna shove my face between your thighs and lick you till you're screaming my name. It's no different than you sucking my dick and letting me fuck your mouth." Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red if that was at all possible and looked away from Dean. He couldn't help the smile that was pulling at the corners of his mouth. She looked so innocent and virginal with her big doe eyes and white sundress. Seeing her like that made him want to lick her for days or until she turned into a writhing mess , "Lex, c'mon, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I just wanna taste you. If you don't like it I'll stop."

A few minutes later Dean has her sprawled on the back seat, the skirt of her white sundress hitched up, her white lace bra and cleavage spilling out of the top of her dress. He leaned forward nosing her through the lace of her panties before puffing out a hot breath. "Dean..."

"Shhhh...you talk to much Lex." Dean whispered while he pulled off her white lace panties and discarded them on the Impala's floor. "Relax...'m gonna make you come so hard."

Dean's been with more than his fair share of chicks but he's never had a virgin before. He always said he liked experienced women but this? This was all sorts of awesome. He was gonna be the first one to explore her, to make her come. Oh, and he was gonna make her come hard. There was nothing better than getting a chick all worked up and have her come undone in his hands. He had a feeling she was a screamer and he couldn't wait to hear her cry out his name.

Dean couldn't wait a minute longer. He kissed and licked her legs making his way to her inner thighs where he made sure to suck a hickey into each one's soft flesh. She smelled so good too; musky and sweet all at the same time. His mouth watered in anticipation and he dived in head first between her thighs. He leaned forward licking a broad strip along the length of her slit. Lexi's breath hitched, she shimmied further down on the seat trying to get more contact with his mouth. "Dean..." Lexi whined pushing her hips up, "c'mon..."

Dean smirked up at her licking his lips, "Yeah, baby girl? You want something?"

"Stop teasing me."

"You want me to taste you?" He asked her his fingers opening her up to him, "Hmmm?"

"Yes..." She said in a breathy whisper spreading her legs wider for him.

That's all he wanted to hear. He started with fluttering little licks before licking broad strips along her slit. Dean gently flicked his tongue against her clit then alternates between sucking and licking the little bud. Lexi whimpers and slides a hand into his hair, fingers gripping and yanking. He pulls off her clit

running his tongue around her folds. Dean could tell by the noises Lexi was making that this wasn't going to take long until he had her shaking and screaming and he wants to savor this.

He kisses his way back up to her mouth, his tongue curling around hers as he rubbed her breasts. He pushes the fabric of her dress and bra down. Dean stares at her tits drinking in every detail. They were perfect. He squeezes them and rubs his palms over her pink nipples until they form stiff peaks. Dean slides his tongue over her right nipple while rolling and pinching her left nipple between his fingers causing Lexi to whimper. Dean smirks against her overheated skin and takes the nipple into his mouth. His teeth skimming across the stiff bud before sucking and swirling his tongue.

Lexi's panting and arching her back to give him better access to her breast now. She presses and rubs her hips against his. Dean moans low in his throat at the welcomed friction. Now all he can think about is undoing his jeans and sliding his dick into her. Instead, he snakes his right hand between her legs working his index and middle fingers inside of her. She's so wet and tight and making little mewling noises as he curls and pumps his fingers in and out of her. Dean moves quickly to find her clit. He uses his thumb to rub her in slow circles until she was moaning his name and grinding against his hand.

Lexi gets her hands on his shoulders and nudges him down. Dean wags his eyebrows at her before kissing back down her body. She pushes her hips up, shoves herself into his face, tugging at his hair. He grazes his teeth along her clit and flicks his tongue against it. He wraps his mouth around the sensitive bud, sucking hard while applying pressure with his tongue. She's getting close, he feels her body tensing, it won't be much longer.

Dean runs his mouth over her, tongue sliding down her slit before pushing his tongue up inside her. Lexi's hips jerk, the high whining noises coming from her making his dick harden, he throws an arm across her thighs to hold her in place. Dean tightens his grip on her and pulls her flush against his mouth. He glides his lips and tongue over her until he's got her moaning and shaking. He feels her muscle tense suddenly, thighs squeezing the sides of his head while she screams out his name and a string of curses. He licks her clean, lapping up all her juices as she rides out her orgasm. He lets go of her thighs when she falls quiet and still. Dean looks up to see her with her eyes are closed, face flushed, head thrown back against the passenger window as she tries to catch her breath. He pulls away and sits up. Lexi whines in disappointment, making Dean smile from ear to ear. "Not bad, uh?"

"Uh huh. Now I know why the girls at the diner call you 'Best night of my life, Winchester.'"

Dean laughed pressing a kiss to her lips, "That good? I haven't even fucked you yet."

Lexi wrapped her legs around him drawing him closer to her, "What are you waiting for? Fuck me now."

He shook his head no as he brushed a strand of hair off her cheek, "No, not now, Lex. I'm not gonna punch your V card in the back seat. You deserve better than that."

"I don't care where it happens. I want you."

"You say that now but in a few years it will matter to you. I don't want you to regret it or think of me as the douche bag that popped your cherry in the back seat of his car. What's the rush anyway? It's only our second date."

Lexi tilted her head, eyebrow quirked while she searched Dean's face. "Are you saying you want to date me and not just fuck me?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. Lex, if I only wanted to fuck you I would've done it already." Dean scratched the back of his head, his eyes dropping to the floor, "Look Lex, I ain't good with words but trust me, if I only wanted to fuck you...I wouldn't have tried so hard to get you to go out with me. I would've cut my loses and moved on to another chick..."

Lexi brushed her lips against his cutting off whatever else he was going to say. Dean tangled his hand in her long hair putting everything he had in that kiss. He needed to show her how he felt since he couldn't say it. He didn't know how to explain the electricity he felt the first time he looked at her or how he had this chemistry with her that he's never had with any other chick. Dean knew he could never put how he felt about her into words, he would stumble over them and they would come out all wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

_*Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son._

**Chapter 8: Bathwater**

"_You and your museum of lovers. The precious collection you've housed in your covers. My simpleness threatened by my own admission. And the bags are much too heavy in my insecure condition. My pregnant mind is fat full with envy again. But I still love to wash in your old bathwater. Love to think that you couldn't love another. I can't help it, you're my kind of man."_

**Wednesday **

**June 7, 2000**

Unlike most of the students at Ashland High, Sam was dreading the last day of school. The last day of school for Sam didn't hold the promise of lazy days of sleeping in till noon or hanging out with friends like it did for his classmates. No, for Sam Winchester, it meant a family road trip from hell, literally. In a matter of days his father was going to drag him through dusty back roads to go hunting. The only bright spot was the fact that he knew he wouldn't be switching schools next fall. Still, Sam wished that he could spend the summer like any other normal teenager.

Once the final bell of the school year rang, Sam decided to walk the two miles back to the apartment instead of taking the bus. It was a bright sunny day and he knew in the very near future he would not be allowed to go for a walk on his own. His father would make his older brother Dean go with him. His father would tell him it wasn't safe for him to go out alone like he was some kindergartner that couldn't cross the street. Sam clenched his hands in frustration. The freedom he had become accustomed to this school year was about to be ripped away from him and there was nothing he could do about it. This time next year though, he would be going off to college. Sam Winchester was going to be free.

Sam came home to find Dean on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. By the amount of liquid left in the bottle it looked like his brother had been drinking for awhile. Sam sat next to him nudging Dean with his foot, "Kinda early for whiskey Dean."

Dean shrugged bringing the bottle to his lips and took a long pull before stating miserably, "Dad called. He'll be home in two days and then we're hitting the road. Had to quit my job today but my boss was cool about it. Said I can come back in September."

"That's good. So, why are you bummed? Thought you loved hunting."

"What am I supposed to tell Lex?" Dean asked turning towards Sam and giving his younger brother the most pathetic look Sam's ever seen. "I don't wanna lie to her."

"You have to. You can't tell her the truth."

"I know that Sammy but what am I supposed to say, uh?"

"You tell her we're going on a road trip with dad."

Dean rubbed his face. Sam didn't get it. Hell, Dean wasn't sure he even got why he cared about telling Lexi the truth. All Dean did know was that he didn't want to lie to her. He sighed as he placed the bottle of whiskey on the coffee table before turning his attention to his younger brother. "Ok, sure that's fine for the first time we leave. Then what am I supposed to say the second time and the third time and the time after that?"

"You tell her the same thing."

**Later that night**

Lexi smiled to herself, closed her cell phone and continued packing her suitcase. She had just gotten off the phone with Dean, who had asked her to go out with him tomorrow night. She was suddenly in a good mood. The thought of seeing him again before she left for Louisiana made her feel all warm and tingly. Her good mood continued while she finished up her packing until she heard the soft knock on her bedroom door. Lexi groaned inwardly and flopped on her bed while calling out, "Yeah?"

Lexi's mother opened the door a crack peering inside at her asking, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Her mother entered her bedroom, eyes sweeping the room before settling on her daughter's half open dresser drawer. She walked over to the dresser gazing down into what appeared to be a drawer filled with Victoria's Secret lingerie. She turned around, eyes settling on her daughter, "Lexi, are you having sex with that boy you're seeing?"

Lexi blinked at her mother not quite believing what she just heard. She shook her head composing herself before she looked her mother in the eye stating,"No, I'm not having sex with Dean. And it's not any of your business if I was."

"Then why do you need all of this?" She asked gesturing to the half opened drawer, "You're sixteen years old. You don't need a drawer full of sexy underwear."

"Ugh." Lexi flopped on her bed groaning, her good mood vanishing just as quick as it came. She did not want to have this talk with her mom again. Once was more than enough and possibly scarred her for life. "Tell me we're not going to have the sex talk again. Mom, I like the way it looks on and just because I bought it, with my own money by the way, doesn't mean I'm screwing Dean."

"Lexi Elizabeth Brennan, don't get smart with me!"

"I'm not being smart! You asked me a question and I answered you!"

"Your father doesn't want you seeing this boy. He told me he's twenty one. I think your father's right, this boy is too old for you."

"MOM! You haven't even met him!"

"Exactly! Why is that Lexi? When we come back from your Aunt's I want him here for dinner. I want to meet him." Lexi sat up about to argue but one look at her mother's face and the argument died on her lips. Instead, Lexi nodded her head in agreement. "Are you packed?"

"Yes."

"Good. Your father and I are leaving tomorrow morning. We will be gone before you wake up. A shuttle van is picking you up Saturday morning. I had a hard time convincing your father to let you stay here by yourself for a few days so you better get off that plane in New Orleans when we go to pick you up. One more thing, Dean is not allowed in this house while me and your father are gone. Do I make myself clear young lady?"

"Yes, mom."

The next night Dean took Lexi back to Tommy's bar. He figured they could shoot some pool, throw darts and he could tell her about his "road trip". Every time he attempted to bring the subject up, he faltered, the words dying on his lips. He didn't want to lie to her or tell her half truths. For the first time in his adult life, Dean Winchester, wanted to be completely honest with a chick. He had to keep reminding himself of their number one rule, 'We do what we do and we keep quiet about it.' Dean looked at his half empty beer bottle and pushed it aside. He was afraid if he kept drinking all his secrets would come tumbling out in a drunken confession. He stepped up behind Lexi as she threw her last dart. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. He leaned down, nipped at her ear whispering huskily, "Why don't we get outta here?"

They ended up back at Lexi's house since her parents were out of town. He watched her turn on the lights that were strung around the patio with his eyebrow quirked. Dean leaned against the patio door holding a six pack and feeling a little uneasy about being there alone with Lexi. He cleared his throat before asking again, "You sure your parents aren't coming back soon? Cuz I got a feeling your dad will shoot me full of buck shot if he catches me here alone with his little girl."

"Yeah, I'm sure. They left to visit my Aunt down in Louisiana last night. They won't be back till next Sunday."

"Ok, good."

Dean walked out onto the patio his eyes sweeping the back yard. His gaze fell to the in ground pool and the light that it was reflecting off the surface as he dropped into one of the lounge chairs. Dean cracked open two beers placing Lexi's on the little glass table between the chairs. "Hey Lex, come have some beers with me." She smiled at him turning the radio on low then took the chair next to Dean's. He was grateful she had turned on some music, he didn't want to be sitting in an awkward silence once he told Lexi he was leaving. Dean shifted towards Lexi on the lounge chair, the chair creaking under his weight. "Lex, I need to talk to you."

Her eyes widened and she began to chew on her bottom lip, "Are you breaking up with me already?"

Dean reached for her hand interlacing his fingers with hers. "No, Lex, nothing like that..."

"There's a but coming, right?"

He nodded, cleared his throat continuing. "but I'm going away for a couple of weeks."

"Where are you going?"

"On a road trip with Sammy and my dad. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Oh. You don't seem to happy about it."

"I'm not really. Sammy and my dad will be at each others throats within the first hour. Plus, I won't be able to do this for two weeks." Dean tangled his hand into her long brown hair while he gently pulled her mouth closer to his. He pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue slipping between her lips to slide against her own.

Lexi moaned into his kiss, sliding her hands down his chest. Suddenly she was out of her chair pushing him back against his own while she straddled him. Lexi settled in his lap, one hand going to the back of his neck, the other sliding between them to palm him through his jeans. She broke the kiss nipping along his jaw up to his earlobe at the same time she continued to rub him. Dean growled low in his throat when she deftly undid his jeans; her fingers sliding underneath his boxers. She rubbed her thumb in slow circles over the head of his cock causing him to jerk his hips upward groaning, "Damn Lex..."

"You have way too many clothes on." She whispered, teeth grazing his ear, "The shirts need to go."

Dean shrugged out of his button down as she removed her hand from the inside of his jeans to grasp the hem of his t-shirt. She pulled it up over his head before leaning forward kissing down his throat to his collar bone. She places feather light kisses along her way down Dean's chest to his stomach. His breath hitching while she continued to trail her tongue down, following the strip of hair under his jeans. He groaned pushing his hips up, "Lex, you...God you're killing me here..."

Lexi stops kissing his abs long enough to smirk up at him before she shimmies off his jeans and boxers. "Wow, you're big." She whispers, her eyes wide as she drinks in the sight of him. "No wonder you're such a cocky son of a bitch."

Dean can't help the smug grin that now graces his face or the puffed up ego boast her words have given him. He pushed her hair off her cheek, his eyebrow quirked, "Lex, you saw it the other night when you blew me."

"You mean Prom night? Dean, I was so wasted that I don't really remember what we did at the lake." She said all the while trailing her fingers up the length of his shaft. She knew he was bigger than most of the guys that she had dated by the feel of him through his jeans but seeing it close up left her somewhat intimidated and incredibly turned on. She bit down on her bottom lip shyly then gazed up at him through her lashes, "I won't forget this time."

Lexi nipped his inner thigh getting a whine out of Dean. She slid off the lounge chair settling herself between his legs before she flicked her tongue against the tip of his cock. Dean growled arching up as he gripped the sides of the chair. Lexi ran her tongue from base to tip slowly, enjoying the sounds she was pulling out of Dean. She made sure to lick every inch of him. She dragged her tongue over the head of his cock and then turned her attention to the underside running her tongue up and down his length.

Dean breathes in sharply when she finally takes him into her warm mouth. She draws him into her mouth at a deliberately slow pace; her teeth brushing against the head. Dean lets go of the lounge chair, slides his hands into her hair and swears under his breath. It's taking all his self control to not thrust up into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around him working him in deeper and deeper, down to the base, her fingers now gently rolling back and forth over his balls until she has him grunting and his breath hitching.

"Lexi..." Dean whines as he closes his eyes and bites down on his bottom lip when he feels himself hit the back of her throat. Lexi relaxes her throat and swallows. Her muscles contract and tense around him causing Dean's brain to short circuit. He can feel the tension in his body building quickly, he can't think straight while her mouth is doing these wicked things to him. And Holy fuck did she know what she was doing, at this rate he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Lex..." He whispers in a strained voice, "slow down baby girl..."

Dean makes the mistake of opening his eyes to watch her. He moans low in his throat; the sight of her lips moving over him, her mouth full of his cock is almost enough to send him over the edge. He fists his hand in her hair thrusting upwards into her mouth. She welcomes the motion, hollows out her cheeks sucking harder and taking him in deeper with every thrust. Dean can feel himself teetering on the edge now. He nudges her in warning but she doesn't move. "Lex..." He thrusts faster, tightens his grip and moans her name as he explodes in her mouth hard and fast. He lets go of her hair dropping back down against the lounge chair as she swallows and runs her tongue over the head of his cock one final time. "Fuck, baby girl," Dean drawls, "you got a talented mouth."

Lexi moves back up his body and settles into his lap. She kisses him slow, slides her tongue into his mouth letting him taste himself on her lips and tongue. Dean pulls back slightly gripping the hem of Lexi's tank top and peels it off her. He nips at her throat making his way down to her collarbone and runs his tongue along it. "Dean, you have a condom?"

Dean peers up at Lexi and nods. "Yeah, but I'm not gonna need it tonight. Thought we decided to take things slow."

"I...we..." she flounders before blurting out, "Is there something wrong with me?"

"What?" Dean pulls back to look at her not bothering to hide his confusion. He runs his fingertips down her spine and shakes his head, "No, baby girl, there's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect."

"Then why won't you sleep with me?"

"Why are you in such a rush to give it up to me?"

"You slept with all those skanks at the diner..."

"Lex, they were just hooks up. That's it. I remember you telling me you didn't want us to be just a hook up. And I..." Dean scratched the back of his head dropping his gaze from her's, "shit, Lex, I don't wanna just hook up with you. I want you to be MY girl. I can wait till you're ready to sleep with me..."

Lexi drapes her arms around Dean's neck, her fingers sliding up into his hair as she holds his gaze. "Dean, I am your girl and I am ready to sleep with you. I know what I want."

Dean pulls her closer to him and stares into her deep green eyes. Truth is, he wants her. He wants her badly but he's got this little voice in the back of his head telling him to take it slow. The voice keeps reminding him that she's only sixteen and a virgin. Dean knows that if they're going to go down this road he has to be the responsible one. That they need to have this conversation even if he doesn't want to have it. He arches his eyebrow and sighs, "Really? Ok, then tell me what kinda birth control you're on. I know you're not stupid Lexi. Sammy keeps bitching about how he's now number two in your class since you transferred here and how you've beaten him in every test. So then you would know that if I just use a condom it's only like eighty something percent effective but if you're on some kinda birth control and I use condoms then its like ninety seven percent effective."

"I'm not on anything yet..."

"Well until you are, there's plenty of other things we can do..."

Lexi nods, shifts in his lap and then asks, "Can you stay tonight?"

"I wish I could baby but if my dad comes back and finds Sammy alone, I'm toast." Lexi stares at him with innocent green bambi eyes. It's so much worse than Sammy's puppy eyes and makes Dean want to agree. Instead, he averts his eyes and whispers, "Lex don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"You know what. Like that! With those big eyes..." Dean looks at her again and feels his resolve completely crumble. He huffs out a breath, pointing his finger at her, "Fine if I stay I gotta get outta here by like four am. You cool with that? You're not gonna get pissed at me for leaving while you're still asleep?"

"I won't get mad, it's cool."

After finishing off the beer Dean had brought with him he found himself in Lexi's bed room. It wasn't what he was expecting at all. He expected to walk into a pink room with lots of girlie stuff like stuffed animals and rainbows. Instead, he found himself in a room with light gray walls. One of which, had a large book case crammed full of books and her record collection. His eyes swept the room in search of the girlie things he had expected but the only items in the room that let him know he was indeed in a girl's room was the purple bedding. "This is not what I expected."

"What were you expecting, Barbie pink?" She asked while stripping off her clothes and getting into bed.

"Yeah, something along those lines." Dean nodded before following her lead and stripping down to his boxers. He got in next to her, Lexi immediately snuggling up to his side, her face nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Dean closed his eyes trying not to notice how right it felt to lay there with her. Or, how her body seemed to perfectly mold to his own. He wrapped his arms around her while the words, 'No attachments.' ran through his head over and over. How could he possibly heed his father's words when it felt like she was made to fit in his arms?


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9: Head Over Feet**

"_You've already won me over in spite of me. And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet. Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are. I couldn't help it. It's all your fault."_

******June 9, 2000**

John stole a glance over to his eldest son who was sulking in the passenger seat. He assumed it was because he had taken the keys of the Impala from him as he told the boys they would only be taking the car on this hunt. It made no sense for them to waste money on gas for two vehicles when the Impala could hold the three of them comfortably. There was more to it though. John just couldn't put his finger on it since this type of behavior usually came from Sammy and not Dean.

John had also noticed a change over the last few weeks in his older son during their conversations over the phone. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Dean had always embraced their life enthusiastically but lately that wasn't the case. He had refused to go on the last hunt using 'Sam wasn't out of school for summer break' as an excuse to stay home. Of course, John couldn't argue with that fact and left Dean behind. When they had spoken on the phone last night Dean attempted once again to get out of hunting this summer which was unusual but what really set off the red flags in his father's head was his lack of enthusiasm in hunting a werewolf. Dean's normal reaction to a werewolf hunt was one of excitement, like a kid who was just told they were going to Disneyland. This sulking and staring out the window business was not his oldest boy.

The next night John sat at the motel's kitchenette table with Sammy, who was helping him melt the silver they were going to need to make bullets. Dean was sitting on one of the motel beds moodily cleaning the guns. John was doing his best to over look his eldest's behavior but it was starting to rake his nerves. John looked up from his task and cleared his throat before asking Dean, "You ok there son?"

"I'm cleaning the guns like you told me to." Dean snapped not bothering to lift his head to meet his father's eyes.

"DEAN." John growled out in warning but Dean paid him no mind.

Dean tossed the gun he had finished cleaning onto the bed and stood up grabbing his jacket and cell phone. "I'm going out." He announced to the room before stalking out and slamming the motel door.

John was up in a flash to give chase to his boy but by the time he got outside it was already too late. Dean was gone in a squeal of tires and kicked up gravel. He went back into the room giving Sam a half hearted smile, "Guess we're ordering pizza since your brother took off with the car."

"Pizza's fine dad."

"Sammy, you got any idea what's up with your brother?"

"Not really." Sam shrugged as he concentrated on his task, "Except he does have a girlfriend and he didn't wanna go on this hunt."

"DEAN has a girlfriend? Are you sure, Sammy?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. Her name's Lexi. She works at the diner and she's in my grade."

"He's dating a high school girl?"

"Yup. They go to dinner, the movies...he even picks her up and takes her home."

Now it all made sense to John. The moodiness, trying to get out of the hunt, it was all over some girl. He never expected this from Dean. Sammy, yeah but not Dean. His son knew the rules. No attachments being one of them. Well, he was just going to sit Dean down when he came back and remind him of those rules. When they got back to Ashland he could break it off with this Lexi girl in person.

Dean got back to the motel around eight thirty. John knew this for a fact because he heard the roar of the Impala and the driver's door open and close. That was an hour ago and his son had still not returned to the room. He looked out the front window and saw Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala as he talked on his cell phone. He had a drink in one hand and a take out container in his lap. Who ever he was talking to had him in a much better mood than when he had left a few hours ago. John called Sam over to the window gesturing to Dean, "Who's he talking to?"

"I'm gonna guess that's Lexi by the way he's smiling. He always gets that goofy look on his face when he's talking to her."

Another half an hour went by without Dean coming back inside. He was still sitting on the hood of the car and talking on his cell. John's patience with his older boy had worn thin. They were on a hunt for Christ's sake. They had research to do, witnesses to interview and silver bullets to make. John had had enough of this foolishness. He marched outside, stood in front of the Impala and growled, "Get inside now, Dean."

"I'm on the phone."

"You've been on that phone for an hour and half. We got work to do."

Dean made a face but didn't back talk his father. Instead, he spoke quietly into his phone, "I gotta go baby. Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow night. I promise. I'll see you in a couple of weeks, baby girl."

John stared at Dean his eyebrow raised, "I'm assuming that was your girlfriend, Trixie?"

"Her name's Lexi." Dean snapped as he slid off the hood of the Impala.

"Well, you can break it off with this Lexi when you get back to Ashland."

"I'm not breaking up with her."

"Yes you are. Did you forget our rules? No attachments."

"Screw your rules!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Dean stepped toe to toe with his father and brought himself up to his full height. He clenched his fists and attempted to count to ten but his father was screaming words at him that Dean didn't register. He lost it and started screaming, "YOU HEARD ME! SCREW. YOUR. RULES. YOU DROP ME AND SAMMY OFF IN BUMFUCK, WI AND YOU TELL ME TO GET A JOB AND TAKE CARE OF SAMMY. I DID. YOU EXPECT ME TO SIT AROUND THAT APARTMENT AND NOT GO OUT? I'M TWENTY ONE YEARS OLD AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA TELL ME I CAN'T SEE LEXI."

"Fine, Dean. You wanna date this girl then I want to meet her."

"Why?"

"She could be a demon. She's in Sam's school, she's dating you."

"I already ran all the tests on her. She's clean."

"Doesn't matter. You're gonna bring her over for dinner when we get back so I can run the tests."

Dean grunted and pushed past his father. He was just looking for another excuse to tell him to break it off. He always did everything his father told him but not this time. Dean was not gonna roll over no matter what. He never got to have anything, no friends, nothing. Not this time. He wasn't going to loose the one good thing in that town because his father told him to.

**June 19, 2000**

Dean picked Lexi up at four thirty even though his father told him they would be eating at six sharp. Being that he hadn't seen her for almost two weeks, he wanted a little alone time before his father grilled her. Lexi was out of the house and sliding into the passenger seat before Dean even honked the horn. "Hey." She whispered as she leaned in to kiss him, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. What's in the dish?"

"Pie."

"Pie?" Dean questioned a small smile now pulling at the corners of his mouth, "You made pie?"

"Yeah my mom said I couldn't show up empty handed so I made a pecan pie."

"That's my favorite..."

"I know. Why'd you think I made it?" Lexi smirked.

"You're freaking awesome, Lex."

Dean was anxious from the moment him and Lexi walked into the apartment. He wanted this to go well and hoped that his father wouldn't be too gruff. Dean noticed the tests his father had set up as soon as he opened the door. There was a line of salt hidden under the welcome mat along with a devil's trap he had hidden under a shabby throw rug in the middle of the living room. Lexi walked over both without a hitch, which Dean already knew would happen, as she headed straight to John. Dean followed on her heels saying in a rush, "Dad, this is Lexi. Lexi this is my dad."

Lexi smiled up at John Winchester handing him the pie she made, "Hi Mr. Winchester, it's nice to meet you."

"You too, Lexi. What's this?"

"Well Sir, my mother is from the south and she said I can't show up for dinner empty handed. So, I made you guys a pecan pie, my great grandmother's recipe."

John took the pie from her and offered her something to drink. Dean eyed his father nervously knowing full well he was about to put a shot of holy water in her drink. Lexi wasn't paying much attention to what John was doing though, she was too busy looking at the few photographs Sam had put up in the living room. "Dean is this you and your mom?"

"Uh, yeah..."

Before Dean could finish his father handed Lexi a glass of lemonade and asked, "Where in the south is your mother from and how'd you end up here in Ashland?"

She took a sip of lemonade unaware that all three Winchesters were watching her with bated breath. "She's from Louisiana, New Orleans Parish. My dad just retired from the Marines and decided this would be as good a place as any to settle down. He doesn't like the heat."

"So, you moved around a lot then?"

"Yes, Sir. We lived in Texas, Germany, all over."

"Don't call me Sir." John smiled down at her, "You can call me John."

Yes, Si, I mean John."

John sat across from Dean and Lexi purposely so he could observe the two of them. He was torn by what he saw. Part of him wanted to be happy to see his son so into a girl. He could tell by the way Dean looked at her, they way he touched her, the way he would dip his head down to whisper something in her ear that he had already fallen hard for the pretty brunette. John could see why he had. Besides being a very pretty girl, she was intelligent, funny and had a warmth about her. He hasn't seen Dean smile this much since Mary was alive.

He didn't want to think about his Mary. He knew she would want Dean to be able to live his life and settle down with a nice girl like Lexi. That wasn't in the cards for him now. As much as he hated it, John knew he had to sit his eldest boy down and remind him of his responsibilities. With those responsibilities came sacrifices. One of which was no attachments. He was putting this girl in serious danger by being with her and John wasn't going to have her blood on their hands.

John looked up from his beer in time to see Lexi feed Dean a piece of pecan pie. Dean's eyes slid shut the moment the pie hit his tongue eliciting a low, dirty sounding moan from the back of his throat. Lexi smirked while bringing another forkful to Dean's lips, "Wow, you really like my pie, uh?"

Dean ducked his head to hide the blush that was creeping up his cheeks and mumbled, "Your pie's freaking awesome."

She lifted his chin to make him look at her and smiled at his sudden shyness. "You're cute when you blush." She teased him, her eyes lit up with laughter.

"Hey, that's my line." Dean smirked at her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before pressing a soft kiss to her lips, "The pie is awesome by the way."  
John raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything. He was going to have to sit Dean down tonight after he dropped Lexi back home. Though, John had a feeling it might already be too late. It seemed to John that Dean had already fell head over feet in love with girl, even if his son didn't want to admit it.

**Later that night**

John told Sam to go to bed the moment he heard the rumble of the Impala much to Sam's dislike. He grumbled and complained that he wasn't five but went to the room he shared with Dean anyway. John went to the kitchen grabbed a bottle of Jack and two glasses then sat at the kitchen table to wait for his oldest son. Dean tip toed into the apartment and started to make his way to his bedroom when John flipped on the light. Dean stopped dead in his tracks looking at his father with wide eyes, "Hey Dad, thought you were asleep."

"Nope, I've been waiting for you. C'mere, we need to talk."

Dean shifted his from foot to foot while scratching the back of his head. He had a pretty good idea what his father wanted to talk to him about and honestly, Dean didn't want to hear it. He sighed and sat across from his father without protest. He quirked an eyebrow while watching his father pour them each a double shot of Jack, "Wow, guess it's serious if you broke out the whiskey."

"Dean..."

"Listen Dad, if this is about Lexi I don't wanna hear it."

"Son, there's a reason we don't form attachments. You're putting that girl in danger."

"I am not. I'm not the one out there ganking evil sonsofbitches anymore. You got me here babysitting."

John shook his head as he took a deep breath and tried again. "Doesn't matter, you're still a Winchester. If something happens to that girl, her blood is on your hands. Is that what you want Dean?"

"I can keep her safe. I can protect her." Dean protested his green eyes hard and defiant, "Nothing bad's gonna happen to Lexi on my watch."

John eyed his son wearily. He wasn't used to Dean being the one to defy him and wasn't quite sure how to make the boy listen. He poured himself another shot, tipped the amber liquid into his mouth and then asked, "Did you tell her what we do?"

"NO!"

"Then how are you gonna protect from a danger she has no idea exists?"

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to her!"

"Dean, you can't be with her twenty four, seven." John looked at Dean and softened his voice, "Trust me Son, this life...you can't afford attachments. You just got to...let go. Let her go Dean before she gets hurt."


	10. Chapter 10

******Chapter 10: Glycerine**

**"_Must be your skin that I'm sinking in. Must be for real 'cause now I can feel. And I didn't mind. It's not my kind, it's not my time to wonder why. Everything's gone white and everything's grey. Now you're here now, you're away. I don't want this. Remember that. I'll never forget where you're at."_**

******June 24, 2000**

**1642 Maple Street**

**Brennan Residence******

**Dean sat in his car taking deep breaths to calm himself. There was no reason to be nervous. Hell, it was dinner. Just dinner with Lexi's parents and he didn't do parents. Parents always hated him. Plus, her father already seemed to have a deep hatred for him but Dean promised Lexi he would show up. And he always kept his word. Well, he tried to anyway.**

**He took one final deep breath, grabbed the bottle of wine Lexi told him to get her mom and a small bouquet of purple roses. The roses were for Lexi. Dean had no intention of getting her flowers until his dad informed him that he couldn't show up with something for her mom and nothing for her. Dean stood there staring at his father blankly having no clue what he should get. His heart started to thump loudly in his chest, he couldn't breathe. He was gonna fuck this up. What was he thinking? He couldn't do normal and this was too damn normal. John walked past Dean smacking his shoulder as he did so and said, "Breathe, Son. If you can help me take down a Werewolf you certainly can handle dinner with your girl's parents. And get some flowers, Dean. Bring your girl flowers."**

**Dean rings the doorbell praying that Lexi's father wasn't going to answer the door. He already feels like an idiot and doesn't need the smart ass remarks from him. To his relief, Lexi opens the door and smiles up at him. He stares at her, eyes roaming over her body. She looks hot. She's wearing a super short purple sundress that barely covers her ass and is showing off miles and miles of tanned, toned legs. Dean quirks an eyebrow at her wondering what kind of panties she's wearing under that dress and starts to tick off the possibilities in his head. **

**"Dean?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"You okay?"**

**"What? Yeah, you uh distracted me." Dean's eyes slide up and down her body taking in every curve then whistles, "Damn baby girl, you look hot."**

**"Thanks. You looked like you were thinking about something."**

**Dean leans in his close as he smirks down at Lexi, "I was. I was thinking about what kinda panties you have on under that dress."**

**Lexi stood on her toes, her lips brushing against Dean's ear, "Maybe if you're lucky you'll find out later tonight."**

**"Oh sweetheart, I don't need luck." Dean drawled before handing Lexi the bouquet of flowers he was holding, "These are for you."**

**"You got me flowers! Thank you, they're beautiful." She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, her eyes lit up mischievously as she pulled away, "You just got one step closer to finding out what's underneath this dress."**

**Dean chuckled, snaked his free arm around her waist and pulled her securely against him. He stared at her red lip glossed mouth running his tongue long his own bottom lip before tangling his free hand into her soft brown hair. He pulled her closer leaning down as he did so to brush his lips against hers. He took his time with the kiss licking his way into her mouth until she parts her lips for him. He slips his tongue into her mouth and does this swirl of his tongue that has Lexi groaning into the kiss. He pulls back, his teeth scrapping her bottom lip before he sucks it into his mouth. The familiar taste of her cherry lip gloss floods his mouth making him forget for a moment he's standing in her door way in full view. He breaks the kiss and steps back before things get too heated. "We should get inside..."**

**"Yeah, we should before my dad comes out here locked and loaded."**

**Dean raised his eyebrow smirking slightly, "Should I be worried?"**

**"Nah, my mom laid down the law. No guns allowed at the dinner table."**

**Lexi laced her fingers through Dean's and led him into the house. Her father was sitting in front of the television watching a cubs game and only grunted in response when Dean said hello to him. Her mother was a different story though. Dean didn't know what kind of greeting he would get from her but the one he got he was totally unprepared for. **

**"Dean, this is my mom. Mom, this is Dean."**

**Her mother turned away from the vegetables she had been chopping and looked up at Dean. Her eyes roamed over him for a moment as she sized him up and then smiled. "Well, aren't you handsome." She drawled causing Dean to blush right down to his roots. He ducked his head out of embarrassment shifting from foot to foot. "Ah, bless your heart, you're shy too."**

**Lexi laughed out loud at that and shook her head, "Oh, trust me mom, Dean's not shy at all."**

**Dean rubbed the back of his neck, his face still flaming, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Brennan."**

**"Oh, no don't call me that. My mother in law is Mrs. Brennan. I'm Marianne."**

**"Ok," Dean said flashing her his most adorable smile, "Marianne. This is for you."**

**She took the bottle of wine he was holding out to her and beamed. "Here you are bringing me and Lexi gifts. Plus, you're handsome, charming and polite. No wonder my husband doesn't like you. Do you like Etoufee, Dean?"**

**"Oh, yes Ma'am. First stop I make whenever I'm in New Orleans is Desire Oyster Bar. A bowl of Etoufee, an Abita beer and a slice of pecan pie and I'm good to go."**

**"You've been down there a lot?"**

**"Yeah, usually a few times a year. My Dad travels a lot with his job..."**

**She nodded, the answer seeming to placate her before she shooed them out of her kitchen. They went out on the patio to avoid her father for the time being. Dean dropped into one of the lounge chairs and smirked at Lexi as she squeezed herself in next to him on the chair. He wrapped an arm around her letting his hand rest on her hip. He rubbed her hip casually while asking her about her trip.**

**"It was alright. Would've been better if I was in New Orleans without my parents but I got to visit Loyola."**

**"Is that where you wanna go to college?"**

**"Yeah but my dad thinks I only wanna go to college in New Orleans to party. He wants me to go to Yale."**

**"And do you wanna go there to party?"**

**"Um yeah. Hello, it's in New Orleans. Of course I wanna party but it's also a really good school."**

**"You're gonna leave me up here in the snow all alone, uh?"**

**"You can come with me. We can get an apartment in the Quarter...it'd be fun."**

**He pressed a kiss to her temple before whispering, "Yeah it would."**

**He wished he could run off with her to New Orleans. He wished he could leave this life behind and be normal Joe Schmoe. He'd do it for her, live an apple pie life. Dean wanted to so bad but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't just leave Dad and Sammy. They needed him and he had responsibilities. **

**Dinner pretty much went how Dean expected it to. Her father barely talked to him and when he did it was to make some kind of snarky remark. The food was awesome though. He had two helpings of the crawfish etoufee and then finished off the rest in Lexi's bowl. The pie was the best part. It was chocolate chess pie, homemade. His eyes widened when Marianne Brennan placed a slice of pie in front of him. It looked like it belonged in one of those food magazines with its dusting of powdered sugar and whip cream on top. Dean's eyes closed the moment his lips closed around his fork. He moaned softly as he chewed causing Lexi to giggle and her mother to raise her eyebrow at him. He didn't care though. This was seriously the best piece of pie he's ever had. He took his time eating, savoring every bite. It wasn't every day he got this level of goodness and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.**

**"I take it you liked the pie?" her mother asked.**

**"Marianne, that was the best pie I've ever had."**

**"I'll have to remember to bake a pie next time you come to dinner."**

**Dean raised his eyebrow at that but didn't say anything. He guessed he must've passed her mother's test. It was kinda weird. Dean was so used to parents not liking him that he didn't know how to react to her mother pushing a bag full of left overs into his hand. Then to top it off she invited him over for the barbeque they were having on the fourth of July. He looked at Lexi and back to her mom, "Um, yeah I guess I'll swing by but if my dad's out of town...I can't leave Sammy..."**

**"By all means bring Sammy with you." Her mother chirped happily, "We'll have plenty of food."**

**"Um, okay then. Me and Lex should get going or we're gonna miss the movie. Um thanks for dinner Marianne."**

**Dean and Lexi ended up at the drive in after dinner. Hell, he didn't mind. It was as good of a place as any to make out. Though this time they actually got through the first movie before they made the move to the back seat. Dean was sitting on the backseat leaning back against the door while Lexi straddled him. She had snaked her hands under his t-shirt, fingernails digging into the skin of his back as he sucked and licked at her neck. Dean groaned, all thought leaving his brain when Lexi began to grind down against his crotch. "Fuck Lex, you're gonna kill me." **

**"Now why would I do that?" She taunts pulling back to grasp the hem of her dress. She pulls it over her head, tosses it into the front seat and moves her hips against him to get the friction she needs. "It wouldn't be any fun."**

**"No it wouldn't." Dean whispers while running his left hand up her thigh. His right hand goes up to grip her hip, his thumb rubbing across the lace of her underwear. He was expecting to find a thong underneath her dress not a pair of lacy boy shorts. "Fuck these are sexy."**

**"You like them? Really?"**

**"Yeah I like them. They're sexy as hell. They leave something to the imagination and makes your ass look good. Why are we talking when you're half naked?"**

**Lexi smiled at him and shrugged, "I dunno. Why are you still wearing clothes?"**

**"Cuz I was enjoying your little strip tease." He smirked before leaning forward to kiss her. Lexi puts a hand on his chest and shakes her head no. He stops, eyebrow quirked and then leans back against the door. She sticks out her chest, hands going behind her back to unclasp her bra. Dean watches her with wide eyes as she slips her bra off and tosses it somewhere in the front of the car. **

**Dean surges forward to kiss her, sucks her bottom lip into his mouth and pushes her down onto the backseat. He feels like he's sinking as he pressed his weight against her, his hands tracing her curves, the taste, the smell, the softness of her skin intoxicating him. He trails his lips down her neck to the top of breasts before wrapping his lips around a nipple. Lexi closes her eyes, bites her bottom lip and arches her back up against his mouth, fingers twisting into his t-shirt. He turns his attention to her other nipple, licking and biting as he moves his right hand down her body until he feels lace under his palm. He dips his hand underneath the lacy boy shorts she's wearing, moves his fingers down along her slit before sliding two fingers into her. She digs her nails into his back, hips bucking up against his fingers as Dean whispers in her ear, "You're so fucking wet."**

**Lexi moans as he pumps his fingers inside of her. She worries her bottom lip between her teeth trying not to cry out while he fucks her with his fingers. She closes her eyes and whimpers making desperate little noises. It's not just his fingers, now he's moving on top of her rocking his hips and grinding his hard dick against her. She wants to feel him inside her, needs to feel him inside of her. Lexi slides a hand up the back of his neck and into his hair as she licks and bites at his neck. **

**Dean moans low in his throat,curls his fingers and pumps them hard and fast. He feels her body start to tense, her hips loosing rhythm as they buck up against his fingers as she gets close. He rubs the pad of his thumb over her clit causing her to gasp and shudder. Lexi slams down onto Dean's hand one last time before clenching around his fingers and crying out his name. **

**Lexi leans her head back against the window closing her eyes while trying to catch her breath. Dean slides his fingers out, sucks them into his mouth and lets out a low, dirty moan. "Hmm you taste so sweet baby."**

**She opens her eyes and blinks before dragging him down for a kiss. She then moves her mouth to the shell of his ear, brushes her lips against his lobe and whispers, "I want you to fuck me."**

**Dean looks down at her, his dick hardening at hearing those six words. The thought of taking her virginity tonight is so tempting. Knowing that he was going to be her first made him suddenly want her that much more. Just the thought of it had his dick straining painfully against the denim of his jeans. Dean takes a deep breath shaking his head. "No, not tonight baby. Not like this."**

**"Why not? Don't you want me?"**

**Dean pressed his hips to Lexi's grinding his hard dick against her and moaned. "You feel that? You feel how hard you make me. I want you, Lex but I don't wanna punch your V card in the backseat of my car. When we go away next week I promise you, you ain't coming back a virgin."**

**Lexi smiled at him sliding her hand between them to palm him through his jeans. "Ok but let me take care of this for you."**

**Before Dean could protest, Lexi popped the button of his jeans and had his zipper undone. Dean lifts his hips so she can push his pants and boxer briefs down. His dick brushes against her underwear, he can feel her wet heat causing his brain to short circuit and bites his lip to stifle his moans. All he can think about is pushing the lacy material out of his way and sliding himself into her but before he can make his move he feels her hand wrap around his dick. He jerks into her hand as she licks at the hollow of his throat, her thumb rubbing the head of his cock before she begins to stroke him.**

**Dean digs his fingers into Lexi's hips while she holds his dick firmly, her delicate fingers moving along his shaft quickly. She pushes his shirt up with her free hand leaning forward to lick and suck his nipples the whole while applying pressure and pumping his dick with her right hand. Dean closes his eyes, he can't move, can't breathe, he tries to focus on the tension building inside him. He can't even do that when he feels her drag the fingers of her free hand along his balls. **

**She massages his balls, fingers rolling gently back and forth as she twists her hand on his dick. He moans low in his throat thrusting in her hand. She brushes her thumb against the head of his dick, squeezes and moves her hand faster. His breath hitched, he can feel the tension building steadily in his stomach, he wasn't going to last much longer. Lexi nips at the sensitive spot behind his ear, squeezing and tugging his dick as he grips her hips harder. He closed his eyes, bucking into her hand. Two more thrusts and his hips began to stutter as he came in her hand. **

**"Fuck, Lex." He breathed out while leaning back against the door. He stared at her, eyes wide as her tongue darted out to clean the sticky mess left on her fingers, "You're gonna kill me."**

**"Least you'd die a happy man."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch 11: Hit So Hard**

**"_He's so candy my downfall. Melts in my mouth, 'til he's nothing at all. This keeps me, I can't sleep.  
He rages to be true. He hit so hard. I saw stars. He hit so hard. I saw God ."_**

******Dean's POV**

**Saturday **

**July 1, 2000 **

**Ashland, WI**

I grabbed my bag out of the closet emptying the contents onto my bed. I was going on a road trip and for the first time it had nothing to do with hunting. I was taking Lexi down to Madison for a few days to see Motorhead and Black Sabbath. I had to meet her at the diner in fifteen minutes; it was just easier that way. Her father was dead set against her leaving Ashland with me for four days and neither of us wanted to hear his bitching. I took the knife that I kept under my pillow placing it in the bottom of my bag when I felt Sam's eyes on me. "What?"

"Nothing." Sam smirked at me closing his science book, "Going on a road trip? I gotta say this is a record. I mean you never even stay with anyone longer than one night let alone two months. What's even funnier Dean is that she's still a junior in high school or you know, would be if she hadn't skipped a grade."

"And your point Sammy?" I snapped throwing my clothes in my duffel bag.

"Just wondering when you're gonna crack. Me and dad have a bet going, try and hold out until next month at least so I can get fifty bucks."

"What!? You got a bet going on how long before I break up with her?"

"Yeah, or how long until you cheat. Which you know, if she catches you would equal a break up."

"Fuck you both!"

"Hey, I gave your sorry ass the benefit of the doubt. OH I get it!" Sam smirked coming over and sitting on my bed, "You LOVE her!"

"SHUT UP!" I threw my shaving kit in my bag, I was pissed. Sam and my dad have some nerve betting on how long it was gonna take me to fuck up. That wasn't the only reason why I was pissed. I think Sam was right. Actually, I knew he was right. I don't know exactly what's going on with me but I know it's different. I've never spent more than one night with a girl or even went out on a date. It's been two months now that I've been dating Lexi and I'm not even bored. Hell, I haven't even thought about picking up another chick. "Hey Sammy, you have any condoms I can have?" I raised my eyebrows at him chuckling, "Oh my bad. You don't. You're still a virgin."

"Your point, Dean?"

"Now I gotta stop at the drug store. You know how I don't like to stop."

"Not my problem I actually got a future to look forwards to Dean. What the fuck do you have? A sixteen year old who sucks your dick and a lifetime of taking orders. Have fun when dad makes you pack up and leave after I graduate."

"Yeah geek boy you got a future filled with some vaseline, busty asian and your right hand."

Sam shrugged looking at me with a smug grin on his face, "I'll find someone when I go to college. Least the girls up there will be experienced."

"Oh trust me she's experienced, the girl's talented."

"Good for you. I'd prefer someone who isn't jail bait."

"She's not jail bait. I checked, she's of legal consenting age in this state. Dude, you're just pissed that I got the girl, AGAIN."

"Not really, I'll be out of here soon and you'll still be stuck with dad taking orders. Because we all know you're not leaving him."

"The fuck I'm not."

"Yeah okay soldier boy. All it takes is one guilt trip and a line about mom and you're back at his side."

"Don't talk about mom." I hissed zipping up my duffel and throwing it over my shoulder.

"Oh that's right I can't do that cause you know she wasn't my mom or anything."

"Shut up!"

"What's wrong Dean? Am I UPSETTING you?" Sam taunted getting off the bed and blocking my path, "Geeze, I am SO sorry that I'm making you mad man. You know maybe I'd actually know more about her if you fucking opened your mouth for once."

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Like what? Suddenly wanting to know something about your own mother's a crime? You knew her Dean!"

I looked down not wanting to meet Sam's eyes. I scratched the back of my head whispering, "I've told you since we were kids I don't remember much."

"Yeah and you're a fucking liar."

"I was four! What do you want to know, uh? That she baked me cookies? That she used to walk me downtown and take me to the diner for lunch? Uh? Sammy that good enough for you?"

"I just wanna know what it was like."

"It was better than this."

"Lots of things are better than this. Wish I could've known her…"

"Me too." I stated pointing at Sam, "No wild parties while I'm gone and no fighting with dad okay?"

"That's not going to happen second you leave we'll be at each other's throats."

"Go get laid. Better yet, get drunk, stoned and laid. Later Sammy."

"Bye."

**July 1, 2000**

**Pete and Elda's Diner**

Lexi sat at the far end of the counter stirring her milkshake because there was nothing else for her to do while waiting for Dean. He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago to pick her up. It was her idea; Lexi didn't want to hear her dad bitch about her going to Madison with Dean. In fact, all she wanted to do was to get the hell out of Ashland and have a little fun. She was hoping this would be the weekend they finally had sex. She was beginning to wonder if Meredith and the other waitresses were right.

"He hasn't fucked you yet?" Meredith questioned her as she wiped down the counter, "Maybe he's afraid of getting tossed in jail."

"No we do other stuff…"

"Lexi, have you ever even had sex before?"

Lexi sighed while she stirred her milkshake never taking her eyes off the red straw, "Technically? No, everything else though..."

"Well then maybe he just doesn't do virgins or he's getting the real sex on the side. Not like it's surprising, Dean isn't exactly the relationship type."

"Dean's not cheating on me!" Lexi snapped slamming her hand on the cracked white counter top. She was so sick and tired of everyone telling her that Dean was using her or that he was cheating on her. It was getting old real quick.

"Did he actually say you two were in a relationship?"

"Yeah."

"Huh, well like I said, it's Dean."

"I trust him."

"And that's why you're gonna get hurt." Meredith stated simply pointing at Lexi, "Never trust him, hell never trust anyone but especially NOT HIM. Dean's got the standards of an alley cat and if he's still with you and he's not fucking you - then he must be getting it somewhere else."

Lexi stared down at her hands intently. She thought about what Meredith had just said. Hell, she wasn't the first one to tell her these things. She knew she shouldn't trust Dean but she did. She trusted him with her life and she couldn't explain why. It was like she's known him forever and being with him just felt right. Of course, if she said these things out loud to Meredith and the others they would just laugh at her and tell her to stop being a schoolgirl. Truth was, they didn't know Dean like she did. Underneath all that swagger of his was a broken guy that was just as needy as everyone else.

"Hey Lex. You ready?"

"Hey." She whispered nodding her head. "Yeah, I'm ready Dean."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?" I asked her slipping my arm around her waist. She just nodded her head as I took her bag out of her hand, "Okay, come on lets get going then."

We drove in silence for a good forty-five minutes. I figured if Lexi didn't wanna talk I wasn't going to make her. It was just weird, Lexi was never quiet she was always going on about something. I felt like I should say something but I didn't know what. I was never good with words.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Lexi blurted out changing the radio station, "Or are you getting it somewhere else?"

I raised my eyebrows as I turned to look at her, "So **THAT'S** what this is about?"

"I don't like being toyed with."

"I'm not toying with you."

"Yeah okay. Then why haven't you fucked me yet? You're the one that stops every damn time! You afraid I'm gonna tell my parents? That they'll have you locked up? What is it? Me? Just tell me what is!"

"It's nothing!"

"No it's something. You slept with all those skanks but you wont even..." she said softly turning to look out the passenger window.

"Whatever. I fucked 'em cause they're easy. It didn't mean shit."

"It's cause I told you isn't it? I don't do anything I don't wanna do Dean. If I didn't want to I wouldn't have told you to take me somewhere and I wouldn't have gone to that sleazy motel with you."

"You're gonna love this concert."

"Don't change the subject. Be honest with me. I need to know where I stand with you."

"You're here aren't you?"

"It's not good enough. Don't you get it? I….maybe I like you a little too much."

"Maybe you do." I said softly rubbing her thigh and smiling at her, "I'm not complaining."

She jerked away from me, her eyebrows knotted together, "Drop the cryptic. Or whatever this is ends now."

"Wait. You're pissed off because I won't fuck you? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm taking it slow because you're different? That I don't see you as just another piece of ass? That clear enough for you, Lex?"

"But you were going to on our first date."

"No I wasn't! You wanted to and you were shitfaced. I wasn't gonna take advantage of you like that okay!"

"I let the v word slip and you've been weird ever since."

"I've never been with a virgin before. Hell, I've never even been with one person longer than a fucking night EXCUSE ME IF I'M A LITTLE WEIRD!"

"You don't complain when I have your dick in my mouth."

"Not the same and don't tell me it is cause you don't know. You've never had sex, you don't get the difference."

"I don't need to take it slow. I know what I want. Funny you're the one that's scared."

I huffed shaking my head before looking over at her, "You THINK you don't need to take it slow. And I don't want you to regret it alright?"

"You afraid you're gonna feel something Dean?" Lexi questioned me with a small smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"No!"

"I've been ready for awhile just hadn't met the right guy."

"You think I'm the right..." I glanced over at her my eyebrow raised and then back to the road shaking my head, "Uh huh. I'm not talking about this anymore." Lexi moved away from the passenger door, pressed herself against me and then rested her head on my shoulder. I sighed pushing her away slightly, "Get off."

"Is it that I'm jail bait or that you feel something?"

"It's mind your own business."

"No." She smirked rubbing my inner thigh in small circles, "It is my business."

"Huh, now there's something you can do with that big mouth of yours." I grinned reaching over and tangling my fingers in her hair while pushing her head down playfully, "Hell of a lot more productive."

"Why should I?" She snapped as she jerked out of my grasp.

"If it gets you to be quiet I'm all for it. You're worse than Sammy."

"Everyone's slept with my boyfriend but me."

"Whatever, I never dated any of 'em so just think of that."

Lexi sighed and ran her fingers down my arm before mumbling, "I love you."

I nearly choked. I must be hearing things. I looked at her my eyes wide, "What?"

"I love you."

"Huh, well uh….."

"You don't have it say it. I'm pretty sure you do and I just scared you away. Way to go Lexi."

**July 3, 2000**

We left the concert two days early. It wasn't because we weren't having a good time, hell we had a blast but we had already seen the bands we wanted to. So, we packed up and headed back to Ashland besides I figured Sammy would be happy to have me back earlier then expected.

"Why are we getting off the interstate?" Lexi asked me pulling a face, "I thought we were going home."

"We are this is a short cut."

"Dean, I've seen enough horror movies to know you never get off the main road."

"Yeah well this isn't a horror movie."

"Something bad always happens…" Lexi sing songed tilting her head to the side, "If it was a horror movie you would totally bite it and I'd survive cuz the virgin always outsmarts the psycho killer. You sure you know where you're going? We're in the middle of nowhere."

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

"I don't wanna get stuck out here."

"You won't."

**An Hour Later**

"God Damnit!"

Of course this was happening. The car decides to break down in the middle of nowhere forcing me to eat my words to Lexi. I was never gonna live this one down. I pulled over trying to act like nothing was wrong but God damn it she knew.

"What happened? You didn't run out of gas did you? I told you to stay on the interstate!"

"Relax, it's not like this hasn't happened to me before I'll handle it."

Lexi looked at me her eyebrow raised, "Can you fix it?"

"Of course I can fix it." I snorted, "I know this car inside out."

"Okay that's creepy. You sound like you're talking about someone you've fucked."

I ignored her getting out of the car and popping the hood. It wasn't like I've never had to fix my baby before this was cake. We'd be back on the road in an hour or so I thought.

"Don't drink all my beer." I snapped slamming the hood closed.

"Why?"

"Cause I don't have the right part."

"Told ya not to get off the interstate!" Lexi smirked at me in her you're dumb as shit way.

I pointed at her trying not to smile, "Shush."

"What are we going to do? Sleep in the car?"

"Looks like it. It's not so bad."

"Didn't you bring that big sleeping bag?" Lexi asked her green eyes lit up mischievously.

I nodded heading to get the sleeping bag out of the trunk, "Works for me."

**Three Hours Later**

We set up camp in the woods building a fire and just hanging out drinking. I hate camping but I had to admit this wasn't so bad. For one thing, Lex is way better company than my old man and baby brother. And it had nothing to do with the fact that she's a hot chick wearing nothing but a flimsy tank top and shorts or that we were all alone in the middle of nowhere.

"Ya know they got a pool going on at work."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yesss," Lexi slurred pointing her beer bottle at me, "to see when you dump me."

"That's nice." I laughed slipping my arm around her waist.

She hiccuped waving her beer bottle around, "They're stumped on why you're dating a school girl."

"Me too."

"That's not niiiccce. I thought you liked me. You're the only thing I like in that shitty town."

"I do like you." I stated giving her a squeeze, "I'm here with you."

Lexi nodded her head as she stared down into her bottle of beer. She turned to me her eyebrow raised, "Where do go on all the those trips with your dad?"

"Places."

"Uh huh, what do you do?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Come on I told you all bout Lexi, now you tell me all bout Dean. I won't tell anyone cross my heart."

"You don't need to worry about it."

"Dean, I just wanna know about you. Why is that such a bad thing?"

I sighed as I stared at her. I wanted to tell her but she would never believe me. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Lexi stated simply putting her hand on my arm, "Dean, I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay, you really want to know?" She nodded her head yes. It was now or never. I took a deep breath biting down on my lip before speaking. "I hunt things. Spirits, ghosts you know? All that shit your parents tell you aren't real, things in the dark. I've seen things you can't even imagine."

"Seriously? That stuff's real?"

"Yeah, changelings, werewolves, ghosts, demons. It's all real and I kill them. That's where we go, me and my dad."

"How do you kill them?"

"Depends on what it is. Demons, you can't kill. Spirits, usually we gotta salt and burn the bones or some object that's connected to them, sometimes both."

"I see makes sense. So you save people?" Lexi smiled at me gently running her hand up my arm, "That's sexy as hell. Who would've thought you're actually one of the good guys."

"What are you talking about?"

"You help people right? That makes you a good guy. All I've heard about you was what a bad guy you were and how you were bad news."

"I just fuck around a lot, that's why they think I'm a bad guy."

"You gonna bolt the minute you get what you want?"

"I don't think so."

"I hope not, I really like you."

I couldn't take my eyes off her smooth tan legs as she stretched and at the moment all I could think about was how I wanted to feel them wrapped around my waist. She moved differently, relaxed. Her movements were subtle and easy, even the way she swung her hips slightly when she walked seemed effortless. It was as if she didn't have a care in the world. She kicked off her sandals before climbing into the sleeping bag turning to smile at me, "C'mere."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I got in next to her trying to play it cool but the smell of her perfume was driving me crazy. I wanted her so bad and normally I wouldn't have hesitated but she had my head all turned around.

"You smell like beer." She whispered nipping my ear.

"Yeah?" I laughed kissing her throat, "Well I was drinking beer."

Lexi lay on her side running her hand up my chest slowly, "You have way too many clothes on….."

"What do you want me to take off?"

She paused for a moment chewing on her bottom lip and pretending to think hard, "Um everything."

I laughed as she nuzzled my neck. She sure wasn't shy I'd give her that. "Not into subtlety?"

"Nope."

"Hey that's cool. Not fair though, I'm not gonna be the first one naked."

"Hmm why not? You're not shy are you? It's not like I haven't seen it."

"No I'm not shy. You're not drunk are you?"

"Not drunk...just feel good."

"I'm still not gonna be the first one naked. I'm serious."

"That's right you like to call the shots." She laughed deep and throaty teasing me, "So take charge."

"I'll take charge when you're naked."

"You tugging at my clothes is half the fun."

"You getting naked is MORE fun, Lex."

"No…" she whispered her cheeks flushing pink.

"You gonna get naked first?"

"Why me?"

"Cause I'm NOT gonna be the first one naked. We can take turns, as long as you're naked first. You take off a shirt, I take off a shirt." I smirked as she slowly took off her top tossing it at me. We took turns and I was definitely enjoying the show. Everything was fine until she was down to her bra and panties. She looked at me, her face turning a deep shade of red as she bit her bottom lip. "Where's your bravado, Lex?" I raised my eyebrow at her somewhat disappointed, "If you don't want to it's fine. I'm not gonna hold it against you."

"I want to…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…Just don't hurt me."

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Okay?" I said softly running my hands up and down her sides.

"Okay."

"It's your turn."

"Dean..."

I grumbled taking off the rest of my clothes and making sure to tell Lexi that I would deny it to my last day that she got me naked first. She smiled slightly telling me she didn't kiss and tell and I know what a crock of shit that is. I've said that to every girl I've been with but I told every time. "Lex, c'mon. It's just me."

She looked away from me taking off the rest of her clothes her face flushed. I couldn't help the shit-eating grin that was pulling at the corners of my mouth. Lexi looked at me jerking the sleeping bag up to cover herself when she realized I was staring at her.

"You're all talk. You need to relax."

"I'm nervous."

I was nervous too and fuck I'm never nervous when it comes to sex. But, this girl, I dunno it was like she'd worked some hoodoo love spell over me. I've wanted her so bad for the past two months. And now the only thing I could think about was how she would feel all wrapped around me. I looked down at her, my eyes locking onto hers, that's when I realized how young she really was. She was scared and tense, she needed to relax. "Well chill out, it's just me. I wanna see you and you're just digging your way into this sleeping bag." I reached over moving the sleeping bag gently away from her as I took a moment to look at her. I swallowed hard realizing this is the first time I've ever seen her completely naked. "You're so fucking hot, Lex. You got any idea on how much you work me up, baby girl?"

Lexi bit down on her lip and shook her head 'No.' as I rolled on top of her straddling her thighs. I took my time exploring her smooth bare skin, hands sliding up to cup her perfect breasts. I rubbed my palms in slow circles over her breasts until her nipples were firm little peaks. She arched up into my hands saying my name over and over in breathy little moans. I leaned in, needing to taste her, my tongue darting out to lick a broad swipe over her right nipple.

"Dean..."

"Hmm?"

"Don't be a fucking tease." Lexi panted as her fingers gripped the back of my head guiding me down to her breast. "I don't like to be teased."

"I'm not teasing. I'm just warming you up." I said before closing my mouth around her left nipple letting my teeth skim across the hard bud. Lexi moaned, her hips pushing up against mine and I wanted more of her, I needed to have more of her. I slid my hand between her legs slipping one finger inside her, then a second before thrusting and twisting them slowly. Lexi eyes fluttered shut while soft moans escaped her lips. "Hmmm, that's it baby girl." I whispered pinching her nipple, "C'mon I wanna hear you." God she was so tight and wet and her little moans were driving me crazy. I just wanted her to let go and enjoy the ride. "Ride them, Lex."

"What?"

"Ride them." I stated firmly thrusting my fingers harder and pinching her clit with my other hand, "Just let go. Let me hear you."

Lexi clenched the sleeping bag beneath her arching her back and panting, "Oh….oh GOD."

"That's it, louder baby."

"OOOH fuck…..DEAN!"

I watched her as I slid a third finger in her, massaging her clit in slow circles until she was riding my fingers without coaxing. She bit her bottom lip, her breath hitching while I picked up the pace. I rubbed the pad of my thumb faster over her clit causing her to gasp and shudder. Lexi slammed down onto my hand one last time before clenching around my fingers and crying out my name.

I crawled up over her body after Lexi came. Pressing my forehead to hers, I couldn't help but stare. She looked beautiful with flushed cheeks and bright green eyes. I brushed a stray lock of hair from her cheek before kissing her slow and deep. It was taking all of my self-control not to pound into her right then and there. I pulled back whispering, "You sure you wanna do this? We don't have to...we can stop right now."

"I'm sure but um do you have..."

"Yeah, in my jeans pocket." I reached for my jeans digging in the back pocket for my wallet and pulled out the three pack strip. Lexi eyed me wearily and I threw her a shrug and my best smile. I tore one off and stuffed the other two in my wallet before leaning down to give her a kiss. I could feel how tense she was and for a brief second I thought about putting a stop to this. I mean I'm supposed to be the adult here, I'm twenty one and she's only sixteen but I didn't care. She was of consenting age, I looked it up. Truth was, I didn't want to stop, I wanted her and I knew she wanted me too. She watched me with wide nervous eyes as I ripped the condom open and slid it on. "Tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop. Okay, Lex?"

"Okay."

I began kissing Lexi to relax her as I took my cock in one hand and slowly began to slide inside her. She gasped against my mouth, eyes wide, nails digging into my biceps. I ran my hands up her sides as I attempted to allivate the tension in her body. "Lexi, you need to relax. I ain't gonna hurt you."

"I'm trying but you're..."

"Shhh, relax and just give it a minute. You'll get used to me and I promise it's gonna feel so good."

I pulled back biting my lip, she was so fucking tight and slick, it was taking all my self-control not to start moving inside her. All I wanted to do was to flip her onto her stomach and slam into her. Closing my eyes, I pressed my forehead to hers trying to control my breathing before asking, "You good?"

"Yeah..."

That was all the permission I needed from her. I pulled myself onto my knees taking her legs up with me, resting one on each shoulder. I slid my hands down to her hips, gripping them firmly as I leaned down towards her. Lexi's hands immediately flew up to grab my arms, clinging to me as I began thrusting slowly. I couldn't take my eyes off hers as I continued to thrust slow and deep into her. She moved underneath me, pressing her hips up against mine in time with my thrusts, her hands moving up and down my back. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I grunted digging my fingers into her hips while I pushed harder and faster into her, "You're so damn tight...God damn you feel so fucking good."

"Dean...harder..." She said in a whispering little moan while her eyes fluttered closed, "Please. Fuck me harder, Dean."

I nodded tightening my hold on her hips and lifted them slightly off the ground for better leverage. I picked up the pace taking her hard and fast. She trembled and whimpered my name beneath me as I continued to roll and grind my hips faster. I could tell she was close. I wanted to feel her come, feel her muscles clenching all tight around my dick. I knew it wouldn't take much. I slid my fingers down between us to rock against her clit. Her nails dug into my back, hips bucking up against mine. I moved my fingers faster as I ploughed roughly into her. "OH FUCK...DEAN...OH GOD..." Her whole body shook underneath me, her back arching up causing me to moan her name while she tightened around me.

I almost lost it when she came, muscles spasming and clenching around my dick. I pressed my weight down against Lexi pinning her under me while I readjusted her legs. I took her legs off my shoulders spreading them open further and pushing them down onto her chest. I pulled all the way out and slammed back into her in one thrust setting up a harsh rythmn. She met me thrust for thrust, taking everything I gave her. "Fuck, Lexi." I moaned speeding up the pace, "You're so fucking tight. Feel so fucking good. Fuck."

It wasn't long before my hips began to stutter and my body to shake. Three more hard thrusts into her and I was done. I collapsed on top of her wrapping my arms around her and burying my face against the soft skin of her neck. We stayed like that, wrapped up in each others arms until I got my breathing under control. I pulled back brushing my lips softly against hers, "You ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No." She smiled lazily at me, "I'm more than ok, Dean."

**Later that night**

"Wow." She whispered for what felt like the hundredth time propping up on her elbow as she smiled at me, "Is it always like that?"

"If you're with someone good yeah."

"Wow."

"Now who's monosyllabic?" I laughed brushing Lexi's hair off her cheek, "Wait. Did you think it wasn't gonna be good?"

"No, it's not that. I didn't think it would be THAT good."

"Yeah well…"

"Hmm Dean, can we do it again?" I smiled at her rolling on top of her and slipping my hand between her legs. She shifted under my weight spreading her legs wider and pulling them up against my sides. I laughed, nipping and kissing her throat while I worked my index and middle fingers inside of her. "OH fuck, Dean."

With the pad of my thumb, I rubbed slow circles against her clit, thrusting and curling my index and middle fingers, "Damn baby girl, you're so wet." I added a third finger fucking all three harder into her as she rubbed herself against my hand, "You love this don't you?"

"You know I do but I want more than your fingers."

I smirked at her thinking of all the wicked things I was gonna teach her, "Is that so? What do you want baby girl? Tell me."

"I want your dick inside me."

That statement alone made my dick harden. I groaned biting down on my lip and drove my fingers harder and faster into her. I leaned down kissing her until she came, my mouth swallowing up her moans. I pulled back brushing her light brown hair off her flushed face as I teased her, "Hmmm. You're already a slut for it. I love that but we can't do it anymore tonight. We did it three times already and I'm out of condoms."

"Dean...c'mon..." She whined pressing herself up against my dick, "fuck me again."

I laughed kissing the top of her head before rolling off her. "We have all summer to fuck." I whispered leaning down to lick at her nipple, "Hmmm gonna do all sorts of wicked things to you...teach you some new tricks..."

"Like what?" She whispered arching up against my mouth, "Different positions? Something kinky?"

"Hmm hmm for starters...gonna eat you out till you're screaming maybe even tie you up and spank you. Would you like that? I bet you'd be a good little submissive bottom for me."

"Oh fuck yeah."

"Ok, we'll try whatever you want but not tonight. You're gonna be sore as hell tomorrow." I gathered her up in my arms pulling her flush with my chest, "Besides I'm tired...ya know what they say too much of a good thing..."

It was just as good as I thought it would be. Hell, it was incredible. It just wasn't sex this time, when I looked into Lexi's eyes I felt it. It was different and I don't know how to put it into words. This time it wasn't about getting off, there was a connection. For the first time in my life I actually made love to a girl. Me, of all people. There was never any emotion before this; it was just the simple fact of needing to blow off some steam. I've always been the fuck and run guy, ya know gone by morning, never see me again type. Not this time. I didn't wanna run from her. I wanted to bury my face in her hair and tell her that I loved her too. I didn't though; instead I pulled her into my arms and held her close to me. I wasn't sure what I was feeling and I didn't know how to explain it. All I knew was that I wanted to protect her and be with her.


End file.
